We Got Married
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Walau semua hanya berawal dari reality show 'We Got Married' tetapi dari sinilah semua kisah berawal. Apakah cinta ini akan benar-benar menjadi pernikahan yang sebenarnya? Who knows? Pair: WoNez Siwon and Agnes . Chap 4 update!
1. Episode 1: We First Meet

**Dedicated for SIWONEZ Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: All the character not mine**

**Chara: Choi Siwon and Agnes Monica. Other: Lee Teuk, Kang Sora, Lee Donghae, Eun Seo, Choo Kyunhyun and other SUJU member.**

**Sumarry: Walau semua hanya berawal dari reality show 'We Got Married' tetapi dari sinilah semua kisah berawal. Apakah cinta ini akan benar-benar menjadi pernikahan yang sebenarnya? Who knows?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 1: We First Meet for Long Time.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riuh teriakan dari para Elf menggelegar setelah konser Super Junior di dome besar tempat konser berlangsung. Semua berteriak histeris ketika satu persatu anggota menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan Elf yang selalu menemani dan mendukung setiap langkah Super Junior disini," ujar Siwon dengan senyum cemerlangnya, "Untuk hari ini aku, Choi Siwon akan mengumumkan sesuatu."

Elfs berteriak histeris mendengar pernyataan dari Siwon.

"Kalian tahu sebelumnya Teuk-hyung mengumumkan kalau dia akan menikah dalam konsernya karena ingin kalian yang pertama kali tahu. Aku pun demikian." Suasana dome bertambah histeris, "aku akan menyusul Teuk-hyung mengatakan dengan resmi kalau aku akan menikah dengan seorang pengantin wanita yang begitu cantik dan luar biasa. Aku mohon doa dari kalian semua."

Hee Chul mengambil microphone dari tangan Siwon, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan dilangkahi lebih dahulu oleh adikku sendiri," ujarnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Itu semua karena kau tidak ada kharisma untuk memikat wanita _Hyung_," sahut Kyunhyun.

Semua tertawa mendengarnya.

Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong _blazer_ yang dikenakannya, "Maka dari itu Heechul-hyung aku memberikan undangan pernikahanku pertama kali untukmu sebagai tanda penghormatanku padamu."

Yang lain tertawa, "Kau sebenarnya memberikan penghormatan atau menyindirku Wonnie?"

"Sesungguhnya keduanya Hyung?" sahut Siwon lalu dia membagikan undangan pernikahannya yang berwarna hitam dengan pita merah emas mengelilinginya.

"For all my friends. Dengan undangan ini aku mengumumkan pernikahan kami," kata Dong Hae membaca undangan ditangannya. "Istriku adalah seorang yang cantik serta luar biasa. Diusiaku yang ke 25 ini walau bukan yang tertua diantara yang lainnya. Saat ini aku telah memiliki wanita yang akan mendampingiku dalam suka maupun duka. Mohon doa serta dukungannya dalam pernikahan kami. Tertanda Choi Siwon dan pengantin wanita yang cantik. Siwon apa kau belum tahu siapa pengantin wanitanya?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil, "Ya, aku belum bertemu dengan pengantin wanitanya."

Lee Teuk meletakan telapak tangannya diatas dada Siwon, "Begitu pun yang dulu aku rasakan Siwon. Penasaran juga berdebar-debar."

"Maka dari itu semuanya. Baik Elf dan juga semua fans yang mendukung SuJu. Aku mohon doa serta dukungannya dalam pernikahanku. Apakah kalian bersedia?"

"Nooooo..." serentak semua menjawab membuat Siwon jadi tertawa sendiri bersama member yang lainnya. Seperti pengumuman pernikahan Lee Teuk terdahulu para fans pun sepertinya belum bisa menerima kalau Siwon akan segera menikah. Beberapa ada yang menangis sedang yang lainnya tertawa.

"Walau kalian belum bisa menerimanya, aku masih berharap doa serta dukungan dari kalian. Semoga nanti setelah aku juga kalian melihat calon pengantin perempuannya, kalian bisa menerimanya sebaik kalian selalu menerimaku dengan baik disini." Siwon tersenyum bangga dengan mata menatap semua penonton yang hadir.

"Maka dari itu semua mohon doa dan dukungannya untuk pernikahan Siwon dengan pengantinnya yang cantik dan luar biasa," kata Shin Dong dengan penuh semamgat yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan dengan senyum di wajahnya serta sekantung undangan pernikahan di tangannya yang akan dia bagikan pada yang lainnya.

"Ahh.. terasa sedikit canggung membagikan undangan pernikahan sedangkan aku sendiri belum bertemu dengan calon istriku," kata Siwon seraya tersenyum gugup.

"Ah, kau juga akan menikah Siwon-oppa?" tanya Jessica ketika mendapatkan undangan dari Siwon yang dijawab anggukan kecil darinya.

"Ne, apa kau tahu siapa calon mempelainya?" tanya Yoona kemudian.

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya aku belum bertemu dengannya. Tetapi yang aku dengar dia seorang penyanyi, aktris, dan juga fashion designer."

"Wow, sepertinya dia akan jadi calon pengantin yang cocok denganmu yang serba prefeksionis ini."

Siwon tertawa, "Apa kalian bisa menebak kira-kira siapa?"

Yoona tampak berpikir, "Itu bisa saja Jessica, dia penyanyi, aktris juga designer."

"Kalau itu aku untuk apa aku berdiri disini Yoona?" sahut Jessica.

"Benar juga. Mungkin IU, dia saat ini juga sedang membuka brand terbaru kan?"

"Atau bisa juga Park Shin Hye. Dia terkenal dengan fashionnya di beberapa majalah."

"BoA juga bisa."

"Bagaimana kalau Suzy? Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi."

"Kalian benar," sahut Siwon, "Aku masih harus berkeliling lagi menyebarkan undangan ini. Sampai nanti."

Setelah berkeliling menyebarkan undangan pada yang lainnya, Siwon memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di ruang tunggu SuJu. Hingga dering dari handphonenya berbunyi menyampaikan misi terbaru yang segera menanti.

_From Groom, Choi Siwon. Bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengan calon istrimu pada hari ini jam 8.30 pm di taman Shin Dong. Silakan menunggu di bangku taman tepat di depan tangga timur berhadapan langsung dengan big screen gedung di hadapanmu._

Entah kenapa debar gugup menghampiri dirinya. Mengikuti reality show ini sebenarnya bisa saja hanya sebagai hiburan. Akan tetapi setelah melihat Lee Teuk yang akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sora, membuatnya berpikir kalau bisa saja dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang Lee Teuk rasakan. Rasa berdebar itu tidak kunjung berhenti hingga mungkin nanti dia benar-benar bertemu dengan calon istrinya.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari mobil _Navy Blue_ yang dikendarainya Siwon melangkah keluar dengan langkah yakinnya. Blazer biru tua dengan jas semi panjang sampai lutut dipadukan dengan kemeja putih serta jeans hitam membuat Siwon terlihat sangat gagah. Langkahnya terhenti terus berlanjut hingga dia mendaki tangga yang dimaksud dan duduk diatas bangku taman. Suasana disekitar taman begitu indah dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang ada. Sesekali Siwon mengusapkan tangannya guna mendapat sedikit kehangatan karena saat ini telah bulan November, udara mulai mendingin saat akan memasuki musim dingin.

Berlainan dengan Siwon yang tampak tegang menunggu calon istrinya. Para Fighting Junior yang dulu bertindak sebagai penghancur rasa canggung antara Lee Teuk dan Sora hadir lagi. Mereka berempat di tambah dengan Shin Dong dan Lee Teuk menunggu dengan penasaran di balik pepohonan tepat di belakang Siwon.

"Hyung aku penasaran siapa calon istri Siwon apalagi dia sampai melangkahiku juga," ujar Sungmin.

"Aku pun ingin tahu. Tetapi kru yang ada disini tidak ingin memberitahuku juga," jawab Lee Teuk.

"Ah.. lihat-lihat layar disana mulai menampilkan gambar-gambar seperti waktu itu," teriak Dong Hae pelan menunjuk layar lebar di salah satu gedung besar yang biasanya dipakai untuk menayangkan iklan.

Dilain pihak, Siwon merasakan tangannya semakin dingin saat layar di depannya mulai menampilkan gambar IU. Tidak berapa lama berselang gambar itu pun berubah lagi, berarti kemungkinan IU bukanlah calon istrinya. Sekarang gambar Suzy bersama girlbandnya muncul di layar. Tak lama kemudian Park Shin Hye menggantikan gambar Suzy, Siwon tersenyum kecil ketika gambar Shin Hye muncul. Hingga akhirnya layar di depannya mati.

Dilain tempat seorang wanita keluar dari mobil yang mengantarkannya. Kakinya terlihat jenjang berlapis stocking berwarna hitam dengan semi boots hells putih semata kaki. Dia berjalan dengan anggun menuju tempat dimana dia akan bertemu calon suaminya. Perasaan berdebar-debar karena gugup serta penasaran menemani langkahnya. Gaun putih pendek yang dipadukannya dengan jas panjang selutut membuatnya terlihat begitu modis. Dengan perlahan dia mulai mendaki tangga seperti menunggu layar yang ada di belakangnya menyala.

Siwon terperanjat ketika melihat seseorang yang sempat dikenalnya 3 tahun lalu muncul di layar. Tentu saja banyak perubahan yang dilihatnya dari wanita tersebut. Ketika pertama kali bertemu Siwon melihatnya berambut begitu pendek seperti seorang pria tetapi tetap dengan sentuhan feminin. Sekarang yang dilihatnya wanita tersebut bernyanyi dengan merdu dalam bahasa Indonesia mengenakan kebaya yang begitu luar biasa. Apakah dia calon istrinya?

Ketika itu pula Siwon melihat wanita tersebut melangkah keluar di sorot dengan lampu mendaki tangga di depannya. Kulitnya tidak begitu putih seperti gadis Korea kebanyakan tetapi membuatnya lebih terlihat eksotis. Tubuhnya proposional tanpa harus terlihat seperti boneka barbie yang terlihat rapuh dan kaku. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam kemerahan bergelombang membingkai wajahnya dengan indah. Semua terbalut dengan dress putih dengan syal hitam yang mengalung panjang di lehernya, sungguh terlihat kalau dia seorang _public fashion_ dengan _Europe style_. Hingga Siwon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menjelaskannya. Dia Agnes Monica.

Agnes Monica berjalan dengan anggun berhenti menundukan kepalanya ketika melihat seorang pria yang dulu pernah sempat di temuinya dalam Music Award sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun yang lalu. Salah satu member boyband yang menjadi inspirasi banyak boyband dari negara asalnya. Choi Siwon Super Junior berdiri kaku di depannya seakan tidak percaya. Begitu pun dirinya.

Agnes kira dalam reality show ini dia mungkin akan dipasangkan dengan salah satu aktris seperti Jin Woo ataupun Geun Suk karena bisa dikatakan umur mereka hampir sama dengan Agnes.

Menyadari kecanggungan keduanya Siwon dan Agnes saling membungkukan badan dan saling menyapa. Siwon merasakan untuk pertama kalinya dia begitu gugup dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sebelumnya mereka memang pernah berkomunikasi lewat jejaring sosial dan 'whatsupp' serta pernah Siwon sekali mengunjungi Indonesia sewaktu Super Show 4. Dia melihat bagaimana kiprah seorang Agnes Monica lewat layar televisi yang menampilkannya. Bagaimana kariernya begitu melejit bahkan melampaui batasab Asia seorang diri. Siwon begitu mengangguminya dan kini Agnes berdiri tepat di depannya begitu anggun dan cantik sebagai calon istrinya.

.

.

.

Sementara Siwon dan Agnes tengah tersenyum satu sama lain dengan malu-malu, kalau kita melihat lebih kebelakang maka terjadi keributan kecil diantara Fighting Junior Plus.

"Agnes... aku saja yang menjadi suamimu. Kenapa dia bisa begitu beruntung Hyung?" rengek Sungmin kepada Lee Teuk.

"Aku beruntung telah menemukan Sora hingga tidak perlu merasa iri kepada Siwon. Tetapi mengapa WGM sekarang bisa lintas negara seperti ini? Sungguh tidak adil." Tidak jauh berbeda yang lain Lee Teuk pun tetap merasa iri.

"Tetap saja Hyung, mendatangkan Agnes dari Indonesia hingga kesini sungguh perjalanan yang sangat jauh. Sesuatu yang hampir mustahil," sahut Eun Hyuk.

"Memang Agnes aktris dari mana ya?" tanya Dong Hae dengan wajah polosnya yang mengundang yang lain untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Ingatanmu memang benar-benar parah Dong Hae. Apa kau tidak ingat penyanyi yang dulu menjadi leader memimpin lagu _Heal the World_ ketika Music Award dulu? Dia penyanyi yang memenangkan the best female singer 3 kali berturut-turut dari Indonesia. Dulu dia juga sempat bermain film di Taiwan," jawab Shin Dong dengan mengelengka kepalanya frustasi.

"Aahh.. yang dulu selalu dilirik oleh Eun Hyuk dan dulu berambut pendek ya?" sepertinya lampu kuning di atas otak Dong Hae baru menyala. "Dia bertambah cantik sekarang. Kenapa Wonnie bisa begitu beruntung?"

"Tidak hanya kau yang bertanya-tanya seperti itu," sahut Kyun Hyun, "Kemana saja kau _guy number 3_."

"Diamlah _guy number 4_."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja Teuk dan Shin Dong di berikan nomor juga?" usul Eun Hyuk.

"Kau benar," sahut Sungmin dengan wajah senang, "Kalau begitu berhubung Sora adalah _sister in law number 5_ jadi Teuk-hyung guy number 5. Kalau Shin Dong kau lebih memilih _guy number 6_ atau _guy number 0_?"

"Oke aku setuju selama berhubungan dengan Sora-ssi."

"Shin Dong tidak perlu memilih dia lebih cocok menjadi guy number 0 menilik bentuk tubuhnya," sahut Eun Hyuk yang di hadiahi pukulan pelan di kepalanya oleh Shin Dong.

"Shh.. diam mereka mulai bicara," kata Kyun Hyun dengan jari telunjuk diatas bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Siwon memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Agnes dengan tersenyum kecil.

"_Always same_." Siwon tersenyum, "J-jadi kau akan jadi calon istriku?"

Entah kenapa rasa geli muncul ketika melihat Siwon terlihat begitu gugup, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku berdiri dihadapanmu bukan yang lainnya."

Lalu hening untuk beberapa waktu. Suasana canggung diantara keduanya mulai terasa karena keduanya hanya saling berdiri berhadapan dan berdiam diri. Mungkin keduanya saling mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, silakan duduk." Siwon mempersilahkan Agnes duduk di bangku taman tempatnya menunggu sebelumnya. Dengan senyum manis di wajahnya Agnes berjalan dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Siwon.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya.

"Sepertinya bahasa Koreamu lumayan lancar. Apa kau ada keturunan Korea?" tanya Siwon memulai pembicaraan setelah lagi-lagi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak ada darah Korea mungkin sedikit darah mandarin dari mom. Aku hanya belajar sedikit sebelum menginjakkan kaki di Korea," jawab Agnes.

"Berarti kau bisa 4 bahasa? Indonesia, Inggris, Mandarin dan Korea?"

"Aku bisa sedikit-sedikit bahasa Spanyol dan France. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menulis kalau menggunakan huruf Korea dan Mandarin."

Siwon takjub, "Tetap saja itu luar biasa. Jadi selama di Korea apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Rencananya aku akan ikut salah satu produksi drama pertama kalinya di Korea ini saat jadwalku di LA dan Indonesia sedang kosong. Tepatnya dibuat kosong oleh Kevin."

"Who is Kevin?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Kevin _is my older brother and my manager._ Dia yang mengatur jadwal untukku dari kecil hingga sekarang. Salah satu motor penggerak dalam karirku." Sebersit rasa bangga dalam diri Agnes ketika mengingat perjuangan kakaknya membantu perjuangannya dalam industri musik. Hingga dia dapat berdiri di industri musik nasional bahkan internasional.

Lalu hening lagi diantara keduanya. Pembicaraan antara keduanya terhenti meninggalkan keenam sosok di belakang mereka tampak gelisah.

"Hyung, keadaan ini sungguh canggung. Apa kita keluar saja seperti waktu kau dengan Sora-ssi?" tanya Eun Hyuk.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat kita keluar?" Lee Teuk bertanya balik.

"Kalau seperti ini tidak akan ada perkembangan diantara keduanya," jawab Sungmin.

"Oke kita keluar," putus Lee Teuk sebagai leader.

"Oke..." sahut yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

.

.

.

A/N: Fandom pertama di screenplays dengan pairing tidak biasa karena seperti yang diatas _We Got Married_ versiku between Choi Siwon dan Agnes Monica (SiwoNez). Hope you like this one. And this for SIWONEZ Indonesia, aku publish ke Ffn kalau memang mau di pindahin ke grup silakan saja karena kalau boleh jujur aku tidak mengerti caranya. Kalau terdapat salah kata ataupun penulisan nama mohon koreksinya dan saran dari kalian semua. Mind to review?


	2. Episode 2: We First Talk

**Dedicated for SIWONEZ Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: All the character not mine**

**Chara: Choi Siwon and Agnes Monica. Other: Lee Teuk, Kang Sora, Lee Donghae, Eun Seo, Choo Kyunhyun and other SUJU member.**

**Sumarry: Walau semua hanya berawal dari reality show 'We Got Married' tetapi dari sinilah semua kisah berawal. Apakah cinta ini akan benar-benar menjadi pernikahan yang sebenarnya? Who knows?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 2: We First Talk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana canggung yang menguar diantara keduanya membuat Siwon maupun Agnes menjadi bergerak gelisah. Walaupun sempat saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain lewat jejaring sosial tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh bertemu sebelumnya. Padahal biasanya Siwon bukanlah seorang yang begitu mudah gugup dan kehilangan kata-kata. Begitu pun Agnes yang telah terbiasa berkata-kata dan _easy going_ dengan siapa pun yang ditemuinya. Apakah mungkin karena mereka saat ini akan segera menikah?

_Congratulation.. congratulation.. congratulations for your wedding.._

Suara musik dari lagu dari medley pernikahan khas Korea mengalun bersamaan dengan munculnya para pengintip di belakang. Satu per satu masuk lalu langsung menyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu milik mereka sendiri. Agnes tertawa ketika melihat mereka dengan profesionalnya menyanyi di depan saling berebutan untuk tampil di depan dirinya. Membuatnya merasa tersanjung dan diterima oleh yang lain. Kesempatan pertama untuk bertemu _brother in law_ dari Siwon yang keseluruhannya adalah orang yang begitu lucu dan menarik.

Ketika lagu berhenti semuanya berdiri sejajar dengan senum sumringah di wajahnya berbeda dengan Siwon yang menutupi wajahnya. Entah karena malu atau tidak habis pikir.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon berdiri dengan menunjuk semua yang ada didepannya.

Cengiran muncul di wajah semuanya, "Selalu muncul disaat pasangan dalam keadaan canggung_! We are Fighting Junior Plus_! Oeo.." sahut semuanya berbarengan.

Agnes tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat member lain dari Super Junior. "Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Siwon.

"Seperti yang kami bilang sebelumnya, _We are Fighting Junior Plus_! Yang selalu muncul saat kalian canggung karena Sora-ssi dan Teuk-hyung tidak lagi canggung, kami bisa kehilangan pekerjaan," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksud kalian _Fighting Junior Plus_?" sambung Siwon tidak terima momentnya diinterupsi.

"Karena Fighting Junior hanya kami berempat," jawab Donghae menunjuk dirinya, Eunhyuk, Kyunhyun dan Sungmin. "Tapi Teuk-hyung dan Shin Dong ingin ikut meramaikan suasana juga."

"Kalian sungguh tidak sopan. Seharusnya kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengan _Sister in law_." Leeteuk sebagai _leader_ maju terlebih dahulu.

"_Congratulations f-for you_. _We are member from_ Super Junior, _nice to meet you_ Agnes Monica. _How are you_?" sapa Leeteuk dengan bahasa Inggris yang terbata-bata karena gugup. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa dalam bahasa Korea, aku bisa sedikit-sedikit. Dan kabarku baik-baik saja. Senang bertemu dengan _boyband_ seterkenal kalian." Agnes menyambut uluran tangan dari Leeteuk hanya tidak berlangsung lama karena Siwon langsung melepaskan jabat tangan diantara keduanya.

"Jangan mencuri kesempatan Hyung," katanya.

Leeteuk tertawa, "Ah ya, kalian bahkan belum saling berjabat tangan. Kau sungguh payah Wonnie."

Wajah Siwon memerah mendengarnya, "'Tidak usah mengataiku Hyung, kau pun sama saja dengan Sora-ssi."

Agnes tertawa melihat pertengkaran antara kedua saudara didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, setelah kami berunding beberapa saat. "Leeteuk akhirnya memilih mundur sementara daripada harus terlihat memalukan didepan adik ipar pertamanya.

"Memang kapan kita berunding Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Lagipula kenapa hanya kau yang berkenalan dengan Agnes?"

Leeteuk menyikut Eunhyuk, "Bukankah sebelumnya kita telah berunding. Dan sebagai _leader_ aku telah mewakili kalian berkenalan dengan Agnes."

"Itu tidak adil Hyung. Agnes kau tentunya tidak hapal kan dengan member SuJu?" tanya Sungmin dengan harap.

"Kebetulan aku hapal semua member SuJu kecuali beberapa yang telah vakum sebelumnya," jawab Agnes dengan senyum kecil hingga yang lain jadi sedikit merona.

Inilah hal yang tak banyak gadis Korea miliki. Kecantikan alami tanpa operasi plastik. Hanya beberapa aktris di Korea yang masih memiliki wajah aslinya hingga akhirnya memilih mengoperasi wajah ataupun tubuhnya karena merasa tidak puas dengan kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Sedangkan Agnes yang berasal dari Indonesia, negara yang menganggap operasi plastik adalah hal yang tabu untuk dilakukan. Semuanya menghargai apa yang dirinya miliki sebagai seorang manusia.

"Ahh.. hyung wajahku terasa memanas," ujar Shindong terang-terangan.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasakan, aku pun begitu," sahut Kyunhyun polos yang mengundang tawa kecil dari Agnes.

"Oke, mission pertama untuk kalian adalah pegangan tangan lalu saling berpandangan," kata Leeteuk cepat untuk mengembalikan suasana.

"Kenapa misinya sama dengan dirimu dulu hyung? Itu tidak seru," sahut Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kau berharap mereka melakukan apa? Aku hanya terpikirkan itu karena sentuhan pertama akan sangat berbeda rasanya saat kalian pegangan untuk pertama kali," jawab Leeteuk dengan mengingat saat pertama dia dengan Sora saling berpegangan tangan.

"Plak.. plak." Donghae menepukan tangannya didepan wajah Leeteuk. "Hyung disini banyak nyamuk pengkhayal."

"Apa-apaan kau." Tepis Leeteuk dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi untuk misi pertama kami sepakati untuk kalian berdua saling berpegangan tangan," perintah Eunhyuk. Siwon dan Agnes saling melirik sesaat lalu segera berpaling dengan senyum kecil diwajah keduanya.

"Akhirnya kau menyetujui usulanku juga kan?" kata Leeteuk.

"Sebagai junior kami harus menurutimu sebagai leader hyung. Apalagi kau akan memasuki umur 31 tahun," jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sebersit rasa kesal muncul di kepala Leeteuk, "Kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa umurku Hyuk?"

"Sebenarnya yang akan pasangan Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk atau Siwon dan Agnes sih?" kata Shin Dong menengahi.

Keduanya langsung terdiam, "Baiklah untuk Siwon, _please raise your hand in front of _Agnes." Leeteuk memberikan perintah.

Siwon dengan perlahan mengangkat tangannya sambil melirik Agnes dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Wajahnya terasa memanas begitu berdiri berhadapan didepan Agnes. Entah kenapa dia yang biasanya terbiasa dengan perempuan menjadi salang tingkah didepan Agnes, membuatnya merasa seperti _out of character_.

"Untuk Agnes-ssi letakan tanganmu diatas tangan Siwon," kata Leeteuk kemudian.

Agnes melihat Siwon tersenyum kecil didepannya. Dengan perlahan Agnes meletakan kedua tangannya diatas tangan Siwon. Rasa dingin saat pertama kali menyentuh jemari panjang Siwon membuatnya berpikir apakah Siwon sedang kedinginan atau gugup. Ketika kedua tangan mereka telah bersentuhan Siwon menggenggam tangan Agnes dengan erat mengundang tawa malu dari member yang lainnya. Sebersit rasa iri menguar saat mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya pasangan kali ini bisa dengan cepat menghilangkan kecanggungannya," kata Donghae.

"Ya, tidak seperti Teuk-hyung yang perkembangannya begitu lambat," ejek Eunhyuk.

"Apa katamu?" sahut Leeteuk dengan nada kesal penuh canda.

"Baiklah kalian berdua tanpa kata-kata saling berpandangan. Satu, dua, tiga," perintah Eunhyuk cepat.

"Kenapa kami harus begitu menuruti kalian?" tanya Siwon tidak terima daritadi hanya disuruh-suruh.

"Sudah ikuti saja. Karena ini adalah misi pertama kalian. Ayo ayo saling berpandangan," jawab Shindong.

Siwon menatap Agnes tidak enak, "Maafkan saudara-saudaraku itu."

Agnes tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Pasti akan menyenangkan bisa selalu berkumpul dengan orang-orang seperti mereka."

"Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana merepotkannya mereka kalau telah kenal."

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga dari keluarga besar jadi tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

"Yah beginilah mereka." Siwon menatap Agnes. Matanya keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Kalau saat ini sedang dalam anime maka akan keluar daun-daun yang berguguran diantara keduanya dengan angin lembut mengitarinya. Sampai satu masalah datang..

"Hyung, sepertinya dunia milik berdua datang lebih cepat pada mereka," kata Eunhyuk yang sungguh mengganggu suasana. Membuat Siwon dan Agnes berhenti berpandangan dan melepaskan tangan keduanya yang sebelumnya saling bertautan.

"Kau sungguh perusak suasana Hyuk," kata Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Sudahlah. Misi pertama untuk Siwon dan Agnes selesai kalau begitu kami akan..." Leeteuk baru saja akan meminta pergi sebelum suara kaget Donghae.

"Ho.. Agnes kau lahir tahun 1986 benar?" tanya Donghae antusias sambil menggenggam _smart phone_ miliknya.

"Ya benar. Ada apa?"

"Kukira kau lebih muda dariku karena wajahnya masih begitu..." ucapan Donghae terhenti.

"Begitu imut maksudmu? Kalau itu aku memang mengakuinya," sahut Sungmin.

Agnes tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, "Terima kasih banyak. Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya."

Siwon menatap Donghae dan Sungmin tidak percaya, "Apa maksud kalian?"

"Memang Siwon-ssi lahir tahun berapa?" tanya Agnes.

"Sama denganmu Agnes-ssi." Siwon tersenyum. Dalam akta kelahirannya memang ditulis kalai dia lahir tahun 1987 tetapi tetap saja sebenarnya dia lahir tahun 1986. Dia tidak ingin terlihat sebagai junior kalau didepan seorang wanita.

"Benarkah? Kukira kamu lebih muda dariku Siwon-ssi," jawab Agnes polos tidak melihat tiba-tiba Siwon terduduk menutupi wajahnya.

"Haha.. itulah Wonnie wajahmu terlihat terlalu boros tampaknya," sahut Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah kalian. Apa kalian tidak ada pekerjaan lagi?" Siwon berusaha mengalihkan topik. Tepatnya mengusir mereka semua secara halus, kalau begini terus kapan dia memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Agnes.

"Inilah pekerjaan kami. Kalau kami tidak muncul di reality show seperti ini bagaimana bisa karir kami menanjak," jawab Kyunhyun dengan nada sombong jenakanya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita langsung misi kedua saja?" usul Shindong.

"Benar sekali. Bagaimana kalau misi kedua _waltz_?" saran Donghae yang membuat yang lainnya cengo.

"Donghae, disini bukan hotel tempat kau dan Eunseo kemarin berdansa," jawab Leeteuk dengan melirik Eunhyuk yang memasang muka sebal karena dulu gagal mendapatkan Eunseo. "Dan lagi apa Siwon bisa berdansa _waltz_?"

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu Agnes berdansa denganku saja." Baru saja Donghae ingin maju meraih tangan Agnes, Siwon telah lebih dahulu memblokir jalan ditengahnya.

"Jangan pernah berharap," kata Siwon datar yang mengundang tawa dari yang lain. Bahkan belum sampai 24 jam pun Siwon telah terlihat protektif kepada Agnes.

Donghae hanya tertawa melihatnya, "Bagaimana kalau dance time dengan lagu SuJu? Bukankah Agnes penyanyi juga _dancer_?"

"Ahh.. benar sekali," jawab yang lain serempak.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana gerakan kalian."

"Kami bisa mengulanginya lagi kalau kau mau. Mau yang mana _Mr_. _Simple_, _Sorry Sorry_, _Acha_, _Superman_ atau _Supergirl_?" tanya Sungmin sekalian mempromosikan lagu mereka.

"Ah tidak tidak."

"Ayolah, Agnes baru saja datang ke Korea dia mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana _dance_ kita," ujar Siwon.

"Sekarang kau memihak padanya Wonie? Cepat sekali kau berubah haluan?" sindir Donghae yang kemudian yang lain tertawa, "Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Kau terdengar seperti kekasih yang cemburu karena kekasihmu diambil orang Donghae," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Yang benar saja," teriak Donghae yang membuat Agnes tertawa.

"Apa aku perlu mengembalikan Siwon padamu Donghae? Aku tidak ingin menjadi pihak ketiga," ujar Agnes yang membuat semua member tertawa. Walaupun belum kenal terlalu lama tetapi Agnes dapat dengan mudah berbaur dengan member lainnya.

"Agnes-ssi sampai saat ini aku masih normal. Tidak ada ketertarikan sedikit pun pada pria," jelas Siwon dengan wajah sendu.

Agnes menatap kocak Siwon, "Tentu aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda."

Siwon tersenyum lembut menatap Agnes, "Bukankah sebaiknya kalian pergi?"

"Tidak bisa. Kami menunggu Agnes _dance_ bersama kami." Sahut mereka kompak.

Agnes terdiam beberapa saat sampai dia menghela napas ringan, "Baiklah. Tapi maaf kalau banyak gerakan yang salah."

"Tidak masalah. Siwon kau ikut juga?" ajak Leeteuk.

"Mau tidak mau." Siwon mengiringi Agnes berdiri dan sebisa mungkin menghalau para saudaranya yang tampak antusias ingin berkenalan dengan Agnes. Kenalan sama dengan jabat tangan, Siwon tidak bisa membiarkannya.

"Agnes-ssi ingin lagu apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kurasa _Mr_. _Simple_. Aku ingat walau sedikit bagaimana gerakannya," jawab Agnes.

"Oke direktur, _Mr. Simple_ please.." kata Eunhyuk penuh semangat.

Ketika mereka mulai dance semua berkolaborasi dengan baik. Setiap gerakan antara Agnes dan member SuJu lainnya bergerak dengan baik. Hingga musik selesai Agnes hanya membuat sedikit sekali kesalahan. Kolaborasi yang tentunya sangat jarang terjadi. Dimana _hallyu star_ Super Junior berkolaborasi dengan Agnes Monica yang sekarang merupakan aktris Asia yang telah diperhitungkan oleh pasar Internasional. Tetapi tempat ini bukanlah panggung megah di _Rose Square Park_ di Los Angeles ataupun _Olympic Stadium_ seperti tempat konser SuJu. Disini hanya sebuah taman yang diterangi oleh lampu taman, dikelilingi oleh pepohonan bukannya para fans mereka, tetapi dari sinilah kisah antara Siwon dan Agnes dimulai.

"Woho.. luar biasa. Sangat senang bisa mendapatkan adik ipar sepertimu Agnes-ssi," puji Leeteuk. "Kapan-kapan ada baiknya kita latihan dance bersama."

"Terima kasih Leeteuk-ssi tentu saja itu akan menjadi _saat menyedihkan_," jawab Agnes dengan menundukkan punggungnya.

"_Saat menyedihkan_?" tanya member lain.

"Apa aku salah? _This correct with I mean nice time,_ Siwon?" tanya Agnes.

"_Incorrect_ Agnes, _that mean bad time in your words_." Siwon memperbaiki. "Agnes bermaksud mengatakan _saat menyenangkan_ bukan _saat menyedihkan_ dalam bahasa Korea."

Member lain ber-ooh tanda mengerti. Seakan tahu diri mereka berbaris kembali.

"Dengan ini misi kedua sukses. _Congralts_.." Eunhyuk berkata sambil bertepuk tangan. "Dengan ini kami mundur diri dan sebaiknya Siwon cepat kau ajak Agnes-ssi pulang. Sekarang telah semakin malam kau tahu."

Semuanya berbaris dengan rapi, "Selalu muncul saat keadaan canggung. _We are Fighting Junior Plus_! Oeo.."

Semuanya melambaikan tangan kepada keduanya kecuali Donghae yang tampak mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. "Kalian berdua lebih merapat coba, aku ingin mengambil foto perdana kalian berdua."

Agnes hanya tersenyum kecil sedangkan Siwon wajahnya tampak memerah parah. "Oke, Agnes-ssi kau sungguh cantik, kau yakin tidak mau aku saja yang jadi suamimu?" tanya Donghae ditujukan pada Agnes yang dijawab senyuman kecil darinya.

"Pergilah," usir Siwon. Donghae hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Siwon mempersilahkan Agnes untuk duduk kembali di bangku taman, "Apa kau lelah? Mereka menyuruhmu menari sedangkan kau masih mengenakan _high heels_."

Agnes tersenyum kecil, "Tidak masalah. Aku telah terbiasa saat latihan, lagipula kapan lagi aku bisa menari bersama Super Junior."

"Kau terlalu menyanjung kami." Siwon tersenyum, "Lagipula Agnes-ssi bisa terus berlatih bersama kami, nanti akan kuajak kau ke studio tempat kami latihan."

"Benarkah?" Agnes terlihat antusias.

"Hmm.. lagipula saat ini kita akan menjadi i-istriku." Wajah Siwon memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Kau benar. Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu."

Hening lagi. Keduanya terkadang seakan menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta antara mereka. "Agnes-ssi kalau nanti kita akan memiliki rumah, kau ingin rumah yang bagaimana?"

Agnes memikirkannya sesaat, "Aku ingin rumah yang memiliki sebuah taman dengan sedikit sentuhan Eropa. Kalau memungkinkan aku ingin sebuah kamar tempat dimana kita bisa latihan _dance performance_. Bagaimana denganmu Siwon-shi?"

"Aku juga menyukai rumah dengan sentuhan Eropa. Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau kita bisa latihan dance bersama," jawab Siwon.

"Hmhm.. pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Lalu Agnes-ssi selama berada di Korea, dimana kau akan tinggal?"

"Aku tinggal sementara waktu di apartement dekat KBS karena kemungkinan aku perlu banyak belajar bahasa Korea dan pihak perusahaan akan mengajarinya seintensif mungkin. Aku tidak ingin kalau salah bicara seperti tadi."

"Tapi kemampuan berbahasamu sungguh luar biasa, sudah banyak bahasa yang kau kuasai. Berapa lama Agnes-ssi telah belajar bahasa Korea?"

"Sekitar 1 tahun mungkin. Karena aku hanya belajar untuk bicara dan mendengarkan tanpa tahu bagaimana kata-kata tersebut dituliskan. Lagipula bahasa yang aku kuasai hanya sekitar 20 persennya saja tidak semuanya. Ah, aku baru ingat, besok telah ada jadwal syuting."

Siwon melirik jam tangannya yang hampir menujukan angka 12. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, sekarang telah hampir tengah malam."

"Terima kasih." Agnes berdiri bersamaan dengan Siwon.

"Mari kuantar."

Agnes menggeleng, "Tidak perlu repot-repot, kau pasti juga sibuk besok."

Siwon tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Aku juga ingin melihat dimana Agnes-ssi tinggal."

"Terima kasih banyak Siwon-shi," ujar Agnes. Entah kenapa Siwon menyukai cara pengucapan dan pelafalan Agnes saat menyebutkan namanya. Terasa berbeda dan sangat menyenangkan. Ada aksen tersendiri dari Agnes yang membuatnya terdengar unik saat dikatakan olehnya.

"Mari." Siwon mempersilahkan Agnes berjalan terlebih dahulu kemudian menyusul langkahnya. "Apa kau ingin dibelikan minum?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Saat malam baiknya nanti aku minum air putih saja. Terima kasih." Keduanya berjalan menyusuri taman indah di sekitarnya dengan angin dan daun-daun berguguran. Sesekali angin lembut menerbangkan untaian rambut Agnes yang membuat Siwon terperanjat sesaat.

Setelah diperhatikan, Agnes memiliki segala kriteria gadisnya, dia memiliki mata besar yang selalu tampak bersinar seolah dari mata tersebut dia mampu menceritakan dunia. Lalu rambut yang panjang bergelombang selalu terlihat menurut dan tetap pada tempatnya walaupun berkali-kali angin menerbangkannya. Masih banyak lagi kemungkinan kelebihan-kelebihan Agnes yang belum dia ketahui.

Siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya ketika mereka telah sampai di tempat mobilnya di parkirkan. Sebagai wanita tentunya Agnes merasa sangat tersanjung, karena tidak banyak pria di Indonesia yang bersedia membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"No problem," jawab Siwon yang langsung bergegas menuju kursi kemudi.

Siwon mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, "Apa kau kedinginan? Perlu aku naikan lagi penghangatnya?"

"Tidak ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih."

Keadaan di dalam mobil pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan saat di taman. Keheningan dan kecanggungan menguasai suasana. Terkadang Siwon berdehem menetralkan tenggorokannya yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi. Agnes pun mengalihkan pandangannya melihat keluar jendela demi menghindari kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Hmhm.. Siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu Agnes-ssi?"

Perhatian Agnes teralihkan, "Hmm.. kalau tidak salah dengan Kim Hyun Joong."

Siwon hanya menggangguk membalasnya. Dia jadi ingat saat menonton salah satu music show, saat Hyung Joong mengatakan dengan nada bangga bahwa dia akan bermain drama dengan salah satu bintang besar Asia. Wajar saja wajahnya terlihat sumringah jika mengingat bahwa lawan mainnya sendiri seorang Agnes Monica. Tetapi mungkin dia yang lebih bisa berbangga hati karena menjadi suami Agnes walau baru dalam reality show ini. Dengan perlahan mereka bisa lebih dekat satu sama lain bersama waktu yang dihabiskan bersama.

Mobil Siwon berhenti di depan apartement yang ditunjukan Agnes. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintunya untuk Agnes, walau terlambat karena Agnes telah keluar lebih dahulu. Keduanya hanya saling tertawa melihat kecanggungan yang ada.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku," ucap Agnes dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah Agnes-ssi. Sampai ketemu nanti." Siwon balas menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sampai ketemu nanti. Masuklah terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak. Agnes-ssi masuklah terlebih dahulu." Siwon tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak enak kalau yang mengantarkanku malah yang melihatku masuk terlebih dahulu," jawab Agnes lugas.

Baru kali ini dia melihat ada seorang gadis yang begitu lugas seperti Agnes. Membuatnya merasa berhadapan dengan _omma_nya, "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

Agnes tersenyum lembut melihat Siwon masuk kedalam mobilnya. Pintu kaca mobilnya terbuka untuk dapat melihat Agnes, "Hati-hati di jalan Siwon-shi."

"Jaga dirimu. Sampai jumpa." Siwon melambaikan tangannya dari jendela lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa." Agnes melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil milik Siwon tidak terlihat lagi.

Agnes masuk kedalam pintu apartementnya dengan tersenyum kecil. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bertemu dengan calon suaminya dan langsung disambut hangat oleh saudara-saudaranya. Tentunya dia sangat beruntung karena pasti banyak wanita yang berharap untuk bisa berada diposisinya. Membuatnya tidak sabar bagaimana pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Di mobil pun Siwon merasakan hal yang sama. Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. Awalnya dia mengira akan dipasangkan dengan yeomjah cantik dari Korea seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Tetapi dia beruntung mendapatkan Agnes, yang memiliki pemikiran terbuka tidak seperti yang lainnya. Dia pun tidak sabar bagaimana pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Tapi mengapa harus menunggu lama kalau besok dia bisa saja datang ke tempat syuting drama Agnes. _That sound goods_!

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

A/N: Terima kasih untuk yang udah review. Menemukan keanehan dalam cerita? Sorry, sorry, sorry, sumimasen. Karena salah informasi dari internet banyak cerita yang harus dibongkar pasang. Jadi kelihatan seperti menampal kertas yang saling berbeda warna.

**Pojokan review**:

**Tati joana**: Makasih untuk reviewnya. Ini udah update.

**Who i am**: Makasih. Saya memang sempat cemas saat publish fic di fandom ini karena kebanyakan _boys lover_, takutnya gak diterima.^_^ Ini udah update.

**Nobi Ururi**: Makasih Nobi. Saya terkadang juga baca fic di fandom ini Cuma karena nggak tahu siapa pair dengan siapa banyak yang saya tinggalin. Karena ada pair inilah saya jadi kepikiran untuk buat fic straight-yang menurutku tidak terlalu banyak disini- dengan segala keterbatasan yang ada. Karena saya juga kurang mengerti bagaimana budaya Korea. Saya nggak tahu kalau ternyata Agnes juga bisa bahasa Jepang, makasih untuk infonya.

**Kertas hvs**: Ini udah diupdate.

**Resti lisa**: Makasih Resti. ^_^ Disini cukup dipanggil Tsubasa saja. Saya tidak ingin nama asli saya di real world ketahuan. Maklum saya orangnya pemalu-plak-..

**Lync More**: Makasih reviewnya, ini udah update.

**Elyaneke**: Makasih reviernya. Untuk romance akan bertambah seiring dengan waktu pertemuannya, kita tidak inginkan kalau romancenya ada saat hubungan keduanya masih seumur jagung. ^_^

**Arini**: Makasih reviewnya. Ini dilanjutkan kok.

** A**: Makasih reviewnya. Beruntung pemilihannya tepat. Padahal di SNSD cuma Jessi dan Yoona yang saya tahu. Eunjung yang dimaksud Eunjung dari T-Ara kan?

**Yuki-hime hikaru**: Ini udah update yuki-chan. Gomen kelamaan bentar lagi UAS soalnya. Makasih reviewnya.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama. _Hope you like this chap. Mind to review again?_


	3. Episode 3: Our First Lunch

**Dedicated for SIWONEZ Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: All the character not mine**

**Chara: Choi Siwon and Agnes Monica. Other: Lee Teuk, Kang Sora, Lee Donghae, Soo Eunseo, Choo Kyuhyun and other SUJU member.**

**Genre: Romance and Drama, little bit family from SuJu member.**

**Sumarry: Walau semua hanya berawal dari reality show 'We Got Married' tetapi dari sinilah semua kisah berawal. Apakah cinta ini akan benar-benar menjadi pernikahan yang sebenarnya? **_**Who knows**_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 3: Our First Lunch.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon duduk bersandar di mobil _van_ SMentertaiment sambil memainkan smart phone ditangannya. Karena dari tadi memikirkan hal yang baru pertama kali dia lalui tidak terasa sebentar lagi Siwon akan sampai di tempat syuting drama Korea perdana milik Agnes. Akhirnya Siwon memilih untuk menghubungi seseorang. Nada sambung berupa lagu dari Super Junior mengalun di speaker _smart_ _phone_.

"Yeobseo hyung?" sapa Siwon ketika teleponnya diangkat.

"Yeobseo, ada apa kau menghubungi pagi-pagi sekali?" jawab seorang dari seberang telepon.

"Hyung apa Sora-ssi sedang bersamamu?"

"Ada apa kau mencari Sora-ssi?" Leeteuk. Bisa dipastikan suara over protektif ketika mendengar nama Kang Sora disebutkan hanya Leeteuk seorang yang akan begitu histeris.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya," jawab Siwon kalem.

"Kalau ingin bertanya denganku saja," jawab Leeteuk cepat.

"Ini tentang Agnes-ssi hyung. Kalau bertanya denganmu, tidak akan selesai."

"Tidak apa. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Sora-ssi? Nanti akan aku tanyakan langsung padanya."

Siwon mendengus, "Ayolah hyung, apa kau lupa kalau aku telah ada Agnes-ssi?"

"Ahh... benar juga. Baiklah akan aku berikan padanya tapi jangan bicara terlalu lama."

"Baiklah, " jawab Siwon dengan wajah lega.

"Annyeongaseo," sambut suara lembut dari speaker.

"Annyeong Sorra-ssi, apa kabar?"

"Tidak perlu tanya-tanya kabar Simba," teriak Leeteuk dari kejauhan.

"Kabar baik Siwon-shi. Chukkae atas pernikahanmu dengan Agnes-ssi, oppa baru saja memberitahuku pagi ini."

"Terima kasih Sora-ssi. Ah, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Begini karena hari ini syuting perdana Agnes-ssi. Kira-kira Agnes-ssi akan senang kalau di bawakan apa?"

Sejujurnya Siwon sangat malu menanyakannya pada orang lain. Walaupun dia sering syuting drama atau pun film tetapi tidak pernah sekalipin terpikirkan untuk mengunjungi orang lain yang sedang syuting. Jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dibawakan untuk orang lain. Tentunya Siwon tidak ingin datang kesana dengan tangan kosong.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kau bawakan makanan atau minuman? Karena saat syuting tentunya Agnes-ssi akan merasa lapar juga haus."

"Jadi bawakan makanan atau minuman?"

"Ya. Kurasa karena ini masih pagi hari kau bawakan saja minuman hangat. Udara sedang dingin hari ini. Serta untuk beberapa kru syuting lainnya akan lebih baik."

"Terima kasih Sora-ssi."

"Ya. Kapan-kapan ajak Agnes-ssi datang kemari, kau juga belum pernah datang ke rumah baru kami."

"Tentu saja Sora-ssi. Nanti akan aku kenalkan dia padamu."

"Kami tunggu." Lalu sambungan telepon putus.

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Siwon berhenti di sebuah taman kota tempat Agnes syuting pagi itu. Dengan cepat Siwon menuju mini market di dekat taman untuk membeli minuman untuk Agnes juga kru yang lainnya. Karena tidak tahu minuman apa yang disukai oleh Agnes, Siwon mengambil kopi, coklat dan teh kalengan untuk minta dihangatkan oleh microwave di kasir. Setelah membayar, Siwon keluar dari mini market dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Dengan cekatan Siwon menutupi merek minuman yang diberikannya dengan foto _sticker_ miliknya berdua dengan Agnes yang diambil oleh Siwon. Tentu saja selain untuk menutupi merek minuman tersebut dia juga bermaksud untuk mengumumkan pernikahan mereka secara tidak langsung. Setelah semua selesai di tempeli, Siwon beranjak menuju lokasi syuting Agnes. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang mendekati lokasi syuting Sora dengan mengendap-ngendap, Siwon berjalan dengan tegap dan percaya diri. Membuat semua kru dan pemain yang ada disana terkaget dengan kedatangan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum menyapa semuanya dan mulai melihat Agnes yang tengah berakting dengan Kim Hyun Joong.

Sebersit rasa kesal muncul ketika dia melihat Hyun Joong menarik Agnes kedalam pelukannya. Walaupun hanya akting tetap saja rasa tidak suka itu muncul, apalagi mengingat kalau dia dan Agnes bahkan baru sampai tahap berpegangan tangan.

"_Cut_." Teriakan sutradara membuat Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Agnes yang tengah ngobrol bersama Hyun Joong.

Agnes sepertinya belum menyadari akan kedatangan tamu perdana di syutingnya hari ini. Saat sedang mengobrol dengan Hyun Joong tentang drama yang tengah mereka jalani, seseorang datang.

"Annyeong Agnes-ssi," sapa pria itu.

Agnes menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Betapa kagetnya mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah Siwon, "Annyeong Siwon-shi. Kapan kamu datang?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Baru saja. Apa kau haus?"

Siwon mengeluarkan minumannya untuk Agnes, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai, jadi aku bawakan teh, kopi dan coklat kaleng. Kau mau yang mana?"

"Teh saja cukup. Terima kasih." Ketika menerima kaleng ditangannya spontan Agnes tertawa malu melihat fotonya dan Siwon tertempel di kaleng tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Agnes yang sedang tampak malu, Siwon tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Agnes.

"Annyeongaseo Hyun Joong-shi, lama tidak bertemu," sapa Siwon kepada Hyun Joong yang dari tadi hanya menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Annyeong Siwon-shi. Sedang apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Hyun Joong tersenyum.

Siwon memberikan kaleng minuman pada Hyun Joong, "Aku datang untuk mengunjungi Agnes-ssi di syuting pertamanya."

Hyung Joong tertawa ketika melihat foto yang ada di kalengan yang tengah dipegangnya, "Apa maksudnya ini Siwon-shi?"

"Ah, kau belum tahu kalau kami telah menikah Hyun Joong-shi?"

"Benarkah? Tetapi itu hanya program saja kan?"

Siwon tetap tersenyum, "Ya benar, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kami?"

Siwon merapat kesisi Agnes.

"Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian," ucap Hyun Joong dengan nada tidak ikhlas yang dibuat-buat. "Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Kemarin tepatnya. Kami masih pasangan baru," jawab Siwon cepat.

"Begitu. Sepertinya kita sama-sama memiliki peran sebagai kekasih Agnes-ssi ya?" ujar Hyun Joong dengan senyum.

"Lebih tepatnya aku mendapatkan peran sebagai suaminya Agnes-ssi Hyun Joong-ssi. Karena itu mohon bantuannya dalam membimbing Agnes-ssi di drama perdananya kali ini," jawab Siwon masih penuh senyum, tepatnya terpaksa tersenyum. Sedangkan Agnes hanya menatap kedua pria yang saling berpandangan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, sudah seharusnya aku menjaga dan membimbing Agnes-ssi dalam dramanya kali ini. Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi aku masih punya beberapa pekerjaan lain. Sampai nanti Agnes-ssi dan Siwon."

"Sampai bertemu nanti Hyun Joong-shi," jawab Agnes sopan dengan membungkukkan punggungnya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya melambaikan tangan pada Hyun Joong tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Tampaknya urat-urat kesal di wajahnya masih terlihatwalau wajahnya masih menampilkan senyum malaikat khas Siwon.  
"Apa kau sudah makan siang Agnes-ssi?" tanya Siwon membuka percakapan.

"Belum. Siwon-shi sendiri?"

"Aku juga belum. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

"Baiklah, tetapi aku harus ganti baju dulu. Tidak masalah?"

Siwon tersenyum, " Tentu saja, aku tunggu disini Agnes-ssi."

"Terima kasih Siwon-shi."

Selagi menunggu Agnes berganti pakaian, Siwon membagikan minuman kaleng kepada para kru yang sedang membereskan perlengkapan syuting drama. Minuman kaleng terbagi semua bertepatan dengan Agnes yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan menggunakan _jeans_ _blue_ _sea_ ditambah _semi boots heels_ berwarna hitam membuat kaki Agnes terlihat lebih jenjang. _Coat_ panjangnya yang berwarna putih berkibar ketika berjalan melapisi baju _turtle neck_nya berwarna hitam. Entah kebetulan atau tidak pakaian yang digunakan Siwon pun hampir sewarna. Hari ini Siwon memilih untuk menggunakan _boots_ hitam bersama dengan _jeans night blue_ miliknya. _Coat_nya berwarna hitam melapisi pakaian rajutnya yang berwarna putih. Pakaian yang dikenakan Agnes terlihat seolah pakaian tersebut memang dibuat hanya untuknya karena mungkin hanya Agnes yang cocok mengenakannya. Terlihat sporty tetapi tetap dengan sentuhan feminin khas Agnes.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Siwon mendekati Agnes.

"Sudah, mianhae membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Tidak masalah. Ayo." Siwon mempersilahkan Agnes jalan terlebih dahulu.

Agnes menundukkan kepala sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa pada kru-kru syuting yang masih ada dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ketika telah berjalan berdampingan, fans SuJu yang melihat Siwon sedang berjalan di taman dengan seorang wanita yang tidak terlalu mereka kenal membuat teriakan histeris. Siwon tetap tersenyum lembut melihat fans SuJu. Sebersit rasa bangga melintas saat melihat wajah Agnes yang tampak kagum dengan fans-fans Siwon yang berkumpul.

"Seperti aku sedang berjalan dengan bintang besar, Siwon-ssi," kata Agnes dengan nada penuh canda.

Siwon tersenyum, "Kau terlalu memuji Agnes-ssi. Bukankah kau sendiri telah menjadi bintang asia bahkan seorang diri."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku terbantu karena dukungan dari semua fans yang ada. Selalu mendukung dan mensuport segala langkahku. Bukankah tanpa fans kita jadi bukan siapa-siapa."

Lagi-lagi Agnes mampu membuat Siwon terkagum, "Kau benar Agnes-ssi."

Agnes tersenyum membalasnnya.

Saat sampai didepan mobil _van silver_ yang mengantarnya, Siwon dengan segera membukakan pintu untuk Agnes yang mengundang jerit histeris fans Siwon yang dari tadi tetap melihatnya.

Siwon tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada fansnya, "Tidakkah kami terlihat serasi?"

"Kau hanya milik kami Oppa," teriak salah satu fansnya.

"Kalian terlihat serasi Oppa," teriak yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kami belum pernah melihatnya di Korea Oppa?" tanya salah satu fansnya yang kelihatan lebih tenang.

"Namanya Agnes Monica, kalian bisa _search_ tentangnya karena dia adalah istriku sekarang. Sampai jumpa," jelas Siwon tetap dengan senyum walau dikerubungi begitu banyak fans. Setelah itu dengan cepat dia masuk kedalam mobil. Tentunya Siwon tidak ingin Agnes menunggu terlalu lama.

"Sepertinya sungguh menyenangkan Siwon-shi?" tanya Agnes ketika Siwon telah duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Ya, coba kau juga ikut berfoto disana Agnes-ssi. Tentunya akan semakin banyak foto kita di internet." Siwon menghela napasnya.

"Kalau sekedar foto bukankah foto kita telah banyak."

"Tentu saja. T-tapi aku ingin punya banyak foto berdua denganmu Agnes-ssi." Seburat merah muncul di wajah Siwon juga Agnes. "Kau ingin makan apa Agnes-ssi? Makanan Eropa, Perancis atau yang lainnya?"

Agnes berpikir sesaat, "Kurasa makanan Korea saja Siwon-ssi. Aku ingin mencoba makanan enak di Korea sekaligus pembiasaaan diri selama tinggal disini."

"Benarkah kau ingin mencoba makanan Korea?" tanya Siwon menyakinkan diri yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Agnes. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan samgyeopsal?"

"Samyupsan?" ulang Agnes.

"Sam-gyeop-sal," eja Siwon.

"Ohh.. Samgyeopsal. Seperti apa makanannya Siwon-ssi?" Agnes tampak penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Sedikit sulit kalau menjelaskannya disini."

"Baiklah. Mohon bimbingannya."

Siwon tersenyum lalu membisikan sesuatu kepada supir di depannya. Sesaat kemudian mobil berjalan menuju tempat tujuan. Selama perjalanan lagi-lagi suasana hening merajai keadaan. Agnes yang sedang sibuk melihat kota Seoul, dimana tata letak kota dan kebersihannya sangat berbeda dengan di Jakarta. Sedangkan Siwon tampak kebingungan memulai kata-kata.

"Apakah kau memiliki pekerjaan lain setelah ini Agnes-ssi?" tanya Siwon memulai percakapan.

"Tidak ada untuk hari ini. Karena baru tiba di Korea pekerjaanku belum banyak tetapi minggu depan aku harus ke LA untuk perampungan albumku selama beberapa minggu. Bagaimana denganmu Siwon-ssi?"

"Kami ada mini concert untuk Elf di salah satu hotel sore nanti."

"Benarkah? Akan sangat menyenangkan tentunya."

Siwon ragu sesaat, "Bagaimana kalau Agnes-ssi juga ikut kesana?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan dan mengganggu kalian nanti?" tanya Agnes tidak enak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sekaligus aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada semua Elf yang ada."

Agnes tertawa malu, "Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja. Leeteuk-hyung saja melamar Sora-ssi saat mega concert kami kemarin. Paling tidak aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada semua Elf terlebih dahulu." Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Siwon-shi." Agnes tersenyum, "Tapi kalau boleh tahu siapa Sora-ssi?"

"Kang Sora. Dia istri Leeteuk-hyung dalam WGM ini juga."

"Jadi ada berapa member SuJu yang mengikuti WGM?"

"Sebenarnya cuma Leeteuk-hyung tetapi saat salah satu _event blind date_ yang diminta oleh Fighting Junior, kau tau siapa saja Fighting Junior?"

"Ya. Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Sungmin bukan?"

"Tepat sekali. Mereka meminta blind date sebagai upah membantu Sora-ssi menjaga Hyung. Jadi disana mereka kenalan dengan beberapa gadis dengan sukses lalu pasangan Donghae dengan Eunseo mendapat perhatian lebih karena Donghae orang yang benar-benar kaku."

"Benarkah? Tetapi kemarin dia yang terlihat _easy going_?"

Siwon tertawa, "Agnes-ssi akan tertawa kalau melihat video latihan Donghae bersama Leeteuk-hyung dan Sora-ssi, nanti akan aku tunjukkan."

Agnes terdengar antusias, "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Kencan mereka berlanjut dan akhirnya memiliki episode sendiri seperti pasangan WGM yang lain. Mungkin saat ini mereka sedang mencari rumah baru untuk tinggal bersama?"

"Tinggal bersama? Berarti nantinya.." perkataan Agnes terhenti.

"Hmhm.. biasanya kita akan menerima surat misi jika tiba waktunya mencari rumah tinggal bersama." Siwon memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tentunya akan menyenangkan kalau mencari rumah sendiri sesuai dengan keinginan kita."

"Ya, tentu saja Agnes-ssi." Mobil terhenti di pinggir jalan. "Sepertinya kita telah sampai."

Agnes keluar dari mobil karena mobil van berjarak cukup jauh dari trotoar yang tinggi Siwon membantu Agnes dengan menggenggam tangannya. Karena tangan telah berada dalam posisi nyaman, baik Siwon maupun Agnes tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan keduanya. Siwon memimpin jalan menuju restaurant yang menjadi tempatnya biasa makan bersama member yang lain dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Agnes.

Mereka sampai di depan salah satu restaurant yang bergaya tradisional Korea lalu masuk kedalamnya. Tempat yang private membuat Agnes dan Siwon nyaman memilih tempat duduk-lebih tepatnya hanya meja- tempat mereka makan. Dengan sentuhan kayu yang begitu tradisional tetapi tetap sederhana membuat Agnes nyaman duduk disana.

"Tempatnya menyenangkan Siwon-ssi."

"Syukurlah kau senang. Kami biasanya makan disini kalau sedang ada waktu senggang."

Seorang wanita yang terlihat awet muda dimasa senjanya datang melayani meja Siwon dan Agnes. Lalu tersenyum ramah pada keduanya.

"Apa kabar Siwon-shi? Sudah lama sekali tidak datang, sekalinya datang membawa gadis yang begini cantik," sapa perempuan tersebut ramah.

"Perkenalkan dia istriku." Siwon tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Rasanya wajahnya familiar tetapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di TV Korea. Ah, mau pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa dengan dua porsi. Kau ingin minum apa Agnes-ssi?"

"Teh hangat tidak masalah."

"Baiklah teh hangat untuk minumnya."

Perempuan tersebut mencatat pesanan lalu menghidupkan kompor mini yang diatasnya terdapat pemanggang yang berada di tengah meja. Setelah semua selesai dia menarik diri untuk menyiapkan pesanan. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan lain membawakan piring-piring yang berisi sayuran dan daging seperti _bacon_. Siwon meraih salah satu penjepit makanan di pinggir meja lalu meletakkan daging, bawang dan seledri diatas panggangan. Wangi daging bakar menyeruak ketika daging tersebut mulai matang di panggangan.

"Bagaimana cara makannya Siwon-ssi?" Agnes pun tidak ketinggalan menggunakan penjapit makanan untuk membolak-balik daging serta sayuran agar tidak hangus.

"Sebenarnya Agnes-ssi bisa saja memakan dagingnya langsung. Tetapi akan lebih baik kalau bersama dengan sayuran yang lain. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah _barbeque_ Korea," jelas Siwon seduktif. Dengan cekatan Siwon meraih gunting lalu memotong daging panggang menjadi lembaran yang lebih kecil. Setelah itu dia meraih daun selada sebagai kulit dan mengisinya dengan daging, kimchi, bawang panggang, jamur dan tauge lalu mengambil bumbu kemerahan dengan sumpitnya. Setelah semua rapi tersusun Siwon menutupnya dan mengajukannya kepada Agnes yang menatap bingung didepannya.

"Cobalah." Siwon tersenyum menyodorkan makanan dengan tangannya. Dengan perlahan Agnes menerima suapan pertama mereka dari tangan Siwon. Semua yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung _speechless_.

Agnes mengunyah makanannya sampai habis, "Enak. Padahal bahannya begitu simple tetapi rasa jadi kompleks."

"Tentunya ini begitu sehat karena dari sayuran."

Agnes memakan dagingnya tanpa sayuran dan bumbu yang lain. Terasa sekali kalau daging yang dibakar ini sebelumnya telah diolah dengan bumbu tertentu sehingga terasa sekali tekstur lembut ketika mencapai lidah.

Sesekali mata Siwon melirik Agnes yang tampak begitu menikmati makanannya. Agnes tersenyum kecil lalu menyodorkan potongan daging bakar tersebut dengan sumpitnya kepada Siwon. Seperti anak kecil Siwon dengan senangnya memakan daging yang di sodorkan oleh Agnes. Setelah melihat Siwon senang disuapi olehnya, Agnes meraih daun selada dan menyusunnya seperti yang dia lihat sebelumnya. Dari ekor matanya Siwon dapat melihat Agnes sedang mempersiapkan gulungan selada itu sambil tetap membakar daging di depannya. Hanya saja harapannya urung karena Agnes memasukannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Siwon tertawa tidak enak.

"Ada apa Siwon-shi?" tanya Agnes dengan menutupi mulutnya yang setengah terisi.

"Tidak apa-apa Agnes-ssi. Lanjutkan makannya."

Agnes kembali membuat gulungan Samgyeopsal lainnya ketika Siwon benar-benar fokus dalam membakar daging di depannya. Kemudian tangan Agnes terjulur di depan Siwon berniat menyuapinya. Dengan kesenangan hati bak anak kecil Siwon menerima suapan Samgyeopsal dari Agnes dan mengunyahnya hingga tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, Siwon-shi wajahnya memerah. Apa terlalu pedas?" tanya Agnes khawatir melihat wajah Siwon yang begitu merah. Dengan cekatan Agnes meraih gelas berisi air di depannya lalu memberikannya dengan Siwon. Segelas air yang diberikan oleh Agnes kandas dalam sekali teguk oleh Siwon.

"Terima kasih Agnes-ssi," ujarnya dengan wajah memerah dan keringat bercucuran.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu banyak memberikan bumbu pedasnya ya?" Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Agnes mencoba memakan Samgyeoupsal pertama kali miliknya agar tidak terjadi kesalahan seperti tadi. Tapi tampaknya standar kepedasan antara Siwon dan Agnes sedikit berbeda, bukan sedikit tampaknya banyak menilik ekspresi wajah Siwon setelah mencoba gulungan Samgyeopsal miliknya. Padahal Agnes hanya memasukan bumbu pedas yang menurutnya hanya untuk penggigit lidah saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Agnes-ssi," kata Siwon dengan senyumnya.

Agnes memandang tidak enak pada Siwon. Tangannya meraih tisu di tepi meja dan mengusap keringat yang keluar dari wajah Siwon. Sementara wajah Siwon kembali memerah saat tangan Agnes mengusap lembut wajahnya yang keringatan.

"_Thank you_ Agnes-ssi."

"_Anytime_. Sebaiknya aku harus menghindarkanmu dari kebiasaan makan pedasku," kata Agnes penuh canda.

"Akan aku coba kalau itu makanan yang kau sukai Agnes-ssi."

Agnes menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. aku tidak ingin kamu memaksakan diri untuk mencoba makanan pedas kalau baru seperti itu saja kamu telah keringatan seperti itu Siwon-shi."

Baru ingin menjawab kata-kata Agnes, Siwon telah mendapatkan _glare_ tajam dari Agnes yang seolah mengatakan 'jangan coba membantah'. Siwon hanya membalas tatapan 'aku mengerti' pada Agnes. Agnes tersenyum senang lalu menyodorkan potongan daging dengan sumpitnya pada Siwon yang langsung di makan Siwon dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan dengan kenyang, Siwon menggenggam tangan Agnes menuju mobil _van _yang akan mengantarnya menuju tempat jumpa fans Super Junior. Dengan _gentle_ dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Agnes. Ketika telah berada di dalam _van_ Siwon membantu Agnes memakaikan seatbelt.

"Apa aku perlu berganti pakaian untuk nanti Siwon-ssi?" tanya Agnes karena yang sedang dikenakannya hanyalah pakaian biasa bukan untuk acara mini concert.

"Tidak apa-apa Agnes-shi, begini pun kau sedah cantik," jawab Siwon dengan memalingkan kepalanya kearah lain untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Benarkah tidak masalah? Aku tidak ingin menjatuhkan pamormu dengan tampil berantakan." Agnes tetap saja khawatir.

Siwon menatap Agnes tidak percaya lalu tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana mungkin kau menurunkan pamorku Agnes-ssi sedangkan bisa di dekatmu saja aktor Korea lain belum tentu bisa."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Siwon-ssi." Agnes tersenyum kecil.

"Agnes-ssi?" panggil Siwon.

"Hmm.. Ada apa Siwon-ssi?"

"Apa pendapat orang taumu tentang pernikahan kita?" tanya Siwon ragu.

"Ah, kamu benar aku belum menghubungi Mom tentang hal ini. Sebaiknya aku beritahu, apa kau mau berbicara dengan orang tuaku Siwon-shi?" Agnes mengeluarkan smart phone miliknya.

"Tentu saja Agnes-ssi kalau kau tidak keberatan. Kurasa setelah itu aku juga akan menelpon omma," jawab Siwon.

Agnes tersenyum mendengar, "Benarkah?"

Sesaat kemudian nada sambung nada loudspeaker handphone hitam milik Agnes berganti, "Halo sayang, apa kabarmu di Korea?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Mom. Apa Dad sekarang sedang ada di rumah?"

"Syukurlah. Dad saat ini sedang keluar ada urusan pekerjaan. Bagaimana dengan Korea? Menyenangkan?" kata Mom Agnes yang terdengar lembut di telinga Siwon walau dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Agnes dan Momnya di telepon. Tentu saja karena mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia.

"Korea sangat menyenangkan. Apa kamu telah mendengar kabar tentang aku dan Siwon?" Telinga Siwon sedikit awas saat Agnes menyebutkan namanya.

"Tentu saja. Mom kemarin mendapatkan kabar dari Steven tentang reality show ini, kalaupun nanti kalian benar-benar menikah Mom tidak keberatan. Dia sangat cocok untukmu." Mom tertawa.

"Mom.." wajah Agnes sedikit terasa memerah, "Apa kamu ingin berbicara dengannya? Saat ini kami sedang bersama."

"Sungguh? Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak bisa bahasa Korea sayang."

"Tidak masalah. Bahasa Inggris Siwon cukup bagus."

"Baiklah. Mom ingin berbicara dengannya."

Agnes menyerahkan handphone di tangannya kepada Siwon, "Mom ingin berbicara denganmu Siwon-ssi?"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Indonesia."

"Mom bisa berbahasa Inggris tenang saja." Agnes tersenyum.

Siwon menerima handphone dari tangan Agnes, "_Hello_ _good afternoon Mam_."

"_Good afternoon. Don't called me mam, you can call me Mom like Agnes_."

"_Alright Mom_." Siwon tersenyum simpul, "_How are you Mom_?"

"_I am fine, what about you?"_ nada Mom Agnes terdengar riang.

"_I am fine to, before I want to introduce my self. My name is Choi Siwon from Super Junior. Really nice to hear you."_

"_Yeah I knew about you. In Indonesia was have gossip about you and Agnes. I hope you can take care about Agnes because sometimes she is forget about her health if busy with works."_

"_I hear that Mom."_ Sahut Agnes yang mengudang tawa dari Mom dan Siwon.

"_Of course I will always take care about Agnes-ssi and always keep her healthy in Seoul."_

"_Really glad to hear that from you. I will wait from your come to Indonesia Siwon."_

"_Yeah, We will go to Indonesia for see you Mom."_

"_Oke, I will see you later. Good bye."_

"_Bye Mom,"_ sahut Siwon dan Agnes berbarengan.

"Agens-ssi apa maksud Mom tentang ada gossip antara kau dan aku di Indonesia?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Dulu, ah bagaimana menjelaskannya." Agnes tampak bingung, "Singkatnya karena kita saling berkirim pesan dan mention di Twitter dulu, wartawan dan fans di Indonesia mengira kalau kita sedang pacaran."

"Benarkah ada berita seperti itu?" Siwon tampak antusias. "Apa saat SS4 kemarin gossip itu telah ada?"

"Kenapa kamu tampak senang sekali Siwon-ssi?" Agnes mendengus, "Telah ada. Itulah kenapa saat kau bilang akan datang ke Indonesia di Twitter, fansmu jadi semakin mengkaitkannya denganku."

"Benarkah? Tapi kalau sekarang bukankah kita telah benar-benar jadi pasangan Agnes-ssi. Mungkin bagus juga kalau nanti kita memasang foto kita berdua."

"Ya kamu benar Siwon-ssi."

"Tetapi kenapa kau tidak datang saat konser kami kemarin? Kau tahu ketika aku ingin menyampaikan kata-kata untuk pembukaan konser semua fans yang ada disana dengan kompaknya menyerukan namamu."

"Mianhae, ada beberapa project yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Benarkah ada kejadian seperti itu?"

Siwon mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, "Tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Apa sebaiknya sekarang aku menelpon Omma saja? Tentunya dia sangat antusias ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Ah, aku sungguh gugup."

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menghubungi Ommanya. Setelah nada tunggu berakhir dari loudspeaker berakhir, "Yeobseo Omma."

"Yeobseo Siwon-nim. Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Omma. Apa kau telah tahu siapa istriku Omma?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarin Omma searching bersama Jiwon, dia sangat senang kalau Agnes-ssi yang menjadi istrimu. Dia sangat cantik dan penuh semangat." Wajah Agnes sedikit memerah mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Saat ini Agnes-ssi sedang bersamaku, kau mau bicara dengannya Omma?"

"Kenapa tidak pakai video call saja Siwon-nim, aku juga ingin lihat wajah Agnes-ssi secara langsung."

"Baiklah, baiklah Omma. Tunggu sebentar." Siwon mengganti percakapannya menjadi video call. "Apa sudah benar?"

"Ne, mana Agnes-ssi?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak merindukanmu Omma," sindir Siwon yang mengundang tawa dari Ommanya dan Agnes. "Ini kuberikan pada Agnes-ssi."

Agnes menerima handphone tablet dari tangan Siwon lalu menghadapkannya videonya di depan wajahnya. Dapat Agnes lihat seorang wanita dengan garis wajah tegas seperti Siwon tengah tersenyum, "Annyeongaseo, Agnes Monica ibnida. Senang bertemu dengamu mm.."

"Omma, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu Agnes-nim. Omo.. Jiwon benar kau sungguh cantik. Sepertinya keinginanku memiliki menantu dengan mata besar bisa terwujud."

"Apa maksudmu Omma?" ujar Siwon yang ikut bergabung juga dalam video call.

"Agnes-ssi punya mata yang besar yang alami, kau lihat itu. Ah, mungkin nanti kau akan kerepotan dengan sifat Siwon yang seperti itu Agnes-ssi. Aku titip dia ya."

"Tentu saja Omma. Nanti kami akan datang mengunjungimu." Agnes tersenyum.

"Ne, kami semua menunggu kedatangan kalian. Bye.."

"Good bye Omma." Lalu video call berakhir.

"Kamu sangat mirip dengan Ommamu Siwon-ssi. Dia sangat cantik," kata Agnes.

"Hmm.. mungkin nanti kita akan pergi berkunjung ke rumah."

"Tentu saja. Yang sedikit merepotkan adalah kalau harus ke rumahku di Indonesia."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku ingin berkunjung lagi ke Indonesia."

Agnes tersenyum, "Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai Siwon-shi?"

"Mungkin sekitar empat puluh menit lagi. Apa kau mengantuk Agnes-ssi?"

"Tidak. Bukankah sebaiknya Siwon-shi tidur terlebih dahulu, kamu akan konser malam ini."

"Aku sedang tidak mengantuk."

"Siwon-shi," panggil driver di depannya. "Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau tadi ada mission card di kotak yang ada di bawah kaki kalian."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." Siwon mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah lalu membuka kotaknya.

"Apa ini yang disebut _mission card_ Siwon-shi?"

"Ya. Sebentar aku buka dulu isinya." Siwon membuka surat yang terdapat surat berwarna kuning pastel yang berisi pesan misi pertama mereka.

_For Choi Siwon dan Agnes Monica._

_Sehubung dengan perkembangan hubungan kalian yang cepat dan ditayangkannya acara ini ke media umum. Kami kesulitan untuk menentukan nama singkatan kalian. Silakan pertimbangkan untuk nama couple kalian sekarang dan juga nama panggilan sayang untuk kalian berdua._

_Jika sudah silakan tuliskan nama couple kalian di bagian bawah surat ini dan sebutkan panggilan sayang kalian di akhir mini konser Super Junior. Deadline setelah kalian telah keluar dari mobil van ini._

_Tertanda_

_WGM:... Couple_

"Jadi watu yang tersisa tinggal empat puluh menit lagi?" kata Agnes.

"Lalu kira-kira apa nama yang cocok untuk kita?" Siwon balik bertanya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

.

.

.

A/N: Yeii.. chap 3 update! Kira-kira nickname dan panggilan sayang apa yang cocok untuk mereka ya? Mianhae kalau ada penulisan bahasa Koreanya yang nggak jelas karena saya masih tahap belajar dalam bahasa Korea. Soal bahasa Inggrisnya juga, saya selalu berantakan kalau soal grammarnya. Hope you will like this chap.

**Pojokan Review** **No-Login**:

**dhianelf4ever**: Makasih reviewnya. Saya juga berharap kalau nanti ada K-Drama antara Siwon dan Agnes. ^^

**WonLove**: Makasih reviewnya. Semoga setelah ini semakin banyak pair SiwoNez, soalnya screenplays sedikit yang straight. ^^

**KyuMinSelamanyah**: Makasih reviewnya. Syukurlah kamu senang dengan pair WoNez yang ini. Semoga ada lagi yang mau menemani saya untuk bikin fic di Ffn ini. Tapi banyak fic yang lain di grup SiwoNezmo.^^

**c-nyo nyo**: Makasih reviewnya. Ini udah update.^^

**Heewife**: Makasih reviewnya. Semoga kamu masih sabar nunggunya ya.^^

**YeppoDevil19**: Makasih reviewnya. Amin. Saya juga berdoa semoga ini jadi kenyataan.^^

**Cloud1124**: Makasih reviewnya. Nggak masalah kamu udah review aja udah cukup saya senang. ^^

**Nobi Ururi**: Makasih review dan dukungannya. Semoga kamu suka dengan chap ini.^^

**J**: Makasih reviewnya. Ya susah banget nyari pair ini. Niat awalnya saya Cuma ingin jadi pembaca yang baik saja tapi tampaknya pair ini belum nongol di Ffn kecuali di grup.^^

**aiibii chan**: Makasih reviewnya. Ini udah update, semoga kamu suka. Saranghaeyo. ^^

**tati joana**: Makasih reviewnya. Masih perkenalan disini, Hyun Joong belum dapat peran yang terlalu signifikan. ^^

**elyaneke**: Makasih reviewnya. Almost welcome elya. Ini udah update.^^

**Lync More**: Makasih reviewnya. Tanpa dibandingin pun semua telah tahu kelebihan Agnes dari aktris lainnya, benar nggak?^^

**dipra1306**: Makasih reviewnya. Ini udah update semoga kamu suka.^^

**siwonezmo**: Makasih reviewnya. Chapter 3nya udah keluar. Komedi romancenya kayaknya bakal muncul chap depan.^^

**Aiwha**: Makasih reviewnya. Kenapa saya pilih Hyun Joong daripada Min Ho? Karena Hyun Joong bisa ada kesempatan bertemu Agnes di konser atau bahkan sepanggung.^^

**sweet Friday**: Makasih reviewnya. Ini udah update.^^

Mind to review again?


	4. Episode 4: Our Introduce Concert I

"Apa ini yang disebut _mission card_ Siwon-shi?"

"Ya. Sebentar aku buka dulu isinya." Siwon membuka surat yang terdapat surat berwarna kuning pastel yang berisi pesan misi pertama mereka.

_For Choi Siwon dan Agnes Monica._

_Sehubung dengan perkembangan hubungan kalian yang cepat dan ditayangkannya acara ini ke media umum. Kami kesulitan untuk menentukan nama singkatan kalian. Silakan pertimbangkan untuk nama couple kalian sekarang dan juga nama panggilan sayang untuk kalian berdua._

_Jika sudah silakan tuliskan nama couple kalian di bagian bawah surat ini dan sebutkan panggilan sayang kalian di akhir mini konser Super Junior. Deadline setelah kalian telah keluar dari mobil van ini._

_Tertanda_

_WGM:... Couple_

"Jadi watu yang tersisa tinggal empat puluh menit lagi?" kata Agnes.

"Lalu kira-kira apa nama yang cocok untuk kita?" Siwon balik bertanya.

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for SIWONEZ Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: All the character not mine**

**Chara: Choi Siwon and Agnes Monica. Other: Lee Teuk, Kang Sora, Lee Donghae, Soo Eunseo, Choo Kyuhyun and other SUJU member.**

**Genre: Romance and Drama, little bit family from SuJu member.**

**Sumarry: Walau semua hanya berawal dari reality show 'We Got Married' tetapi dari sinilah semua kisah berawal. Apakah cinta ini akan benar-benar menjadi pernikahan yang sebenarnya? **_**Who knows**_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 3: Our Introduce Concert I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Siwon-shi pertama kita pilih apa nama couple kita," ujar Agnes.

"Bagaimana kalau SiwoNez?"

"Kenapa namamu penuh sedangkan namaku hanya Nez saja Siwon-shi? Bukankah baiknya sama rata?"

"Ne, lalu menurutmu nama apa yang bagus untuk kita?"

"Bagaimana kalau WoNez saja? Bukankah cukup adil? Kita gunakan huruf N sebagai penghubung nama kita dan tanpa menggunakan huruf Hangeul?"

"Ide bagus." Siwon menyetujui.

Agnes menuliskan nama couple mereka di _mission card_, "Lalu apa nickname untukku Siwon-ssi?"

Wajah Siwon yang memerah tampak berpikir keras, "B-bagaimana kalau Aegi Tooki?"

"Mian? Apa yang tadi kamu ucapkan Siwon-shi?"

"Baby Bunny." Siwon menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Entah kenapa panggilan itulah yang terlintas di benak Siwon saat melihat Agnes. Karena gigi kelinci Agnes yang begitu unik membuat Siwon berpikir kalau Tooki sangat cocok dengan imej Agnes. Ditambah kata Aegi karena Agnes terlihat mungil baginya.

Agnes tertawa, "Benarkah kamu ingin memanggil begitu? Apa tidak terlalu memalukan untukmu kalau kamu memanggilku begitu Siwon-shi?"

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau menurutmu itu nama panggilan untukku aku tidak keberatan."

"Ne, sebenarnya memang sedikit membuatku malu kalau memanggilmu begitu Agnes-ssi." Siwon berpikir sesaat, "Nesz_z_? Bagaimana?"

"Kyopta."

"Kalau begitu Nesz_z_ saja? Lalu panggilan untukku bagaimana?"

Agnes mengetuk-ngetuk pena di pipinya, "Sebenarnya aku suka mendengar saat member SuJu yang lain memanggilmu Wonnie Siwon-ssi."

Siwon sedikit kecewa karena menurutnya nama panggilan untuknya tidak akan spesial, "Bukankah jadi sama dengan member yang lain?"

"Benar juga. Aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu WonWon seperti Lavender memanggil Ron di Harry Potter."

"Kalau boleh jujur aku juga tidak mau di panggil seperti itu."

Agnes berpikir sesaat, "Bagaimana kalau Wone_e_?"

Sesaat Siwon tertegun mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikan Agnes untuknya. Ada sedikit nada unik saat Agnes menanggil namanya yang berbeda dalam pengucapannya. Seperti huruf E yang dipakai bernada _ie_ seperti di bahasa Inggris bukan E yang bernada biasa. Dengan sedikit aksen Spanyol yang pernah didengarnya.

"Aku suka, " jawab Siwon cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Wone_e_."

"Kalau begitu kita buat perjanjian Nesz_z_." Siwon mengulurkan jari kelingking lalu disambut oleh Agnes. "Kita harus memakai nama panggilan ini saat memanggil satu sama lain atau paling tidak jangan memakai imbuhan –shi atau –ssi lagi, bagaimana?"

"Setuju. Bagi yang melanggar akan ada hukuman."

"Apa hukumannya?"

"Menuruti permintaan yang menang?"

"Baiklah. Yang melanggar perjanjian harus menurut permintaan apapun dari pihak lawan sebagai hukuman."

"Ne, ternyata kita selesaikan lebih cepat daripada dugaan." Agnes memasukan _mission card_ kedalam kotaknya kembali.  
"Kita telah sampai Siwon-ssi," sahut supir SMnet yang mengantar Siwon.

"Terima kasih ajushhi," ujar Siwon sambil menepuk pelan pundak supir yang mengantarnya kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

Agnes dan Siwon berjalan berdampingan memasuki hotel melalui pintu samping. Kalau melalui pintu utama sama saja dengan bunuh diri karena para fans SuJu telah berkumpul ramai walaupun konser masih akan dilangsungkan 4 jam lagi. Setelah melewati lobby dan lorong-lorong mewah hotel tersebut akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu ruangan.

Ketika memasuki ruang ganti SuJu, semua member sedang berkumpul mengelilingi Leeteuk yang duduk berdampingan bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut sebahu. Wanita yang sangat cocok untuk peran Snow White dengan kulit putih bersih dan rambut hitamnya.

"Wonnie kau mengajak Agnes-ssi kesini?" kata Sungmin yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Agnes dan Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Tidak kukira kalau Teuk-hyung juga akan membawa Sora-ssi kesini." Siwon menatap member SuJu yang lain. "Perkenalkan dia istriku Agnes Monica."

"Annyeohaseong, naneun Agnes Monica ibnida," sapa Agnes pada semua member SuJu dengan menundukkan punggungnya. Semua member SuJu yang sebelumnya belum pernah bertemu Agnes terperanjat sesaat. Mengingat-ingat apakah sebelumnya pernah bertemu dengannya karena wajah Agnes sangat tidak familiar di Seoul.

"Annyeohaseong Agnes-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu," ujar semua berbarengan.

"Ne, apa Agnes-ssi bukan dari Korea? Namanya tidak terlalu familiar," tanya Ryeo Wook.

"Ne, aku dari Indonesia?" jawab Agnes dengan senyum kecil.

"Chinca? Lalu apa kau di Indonesia sebagai aktris?"

"Ya bisa dikatakan begitu tetapi aku lebih fokus di karir penyanyiku."

"Wook-hyung apa kau lupa penyanyi yang kita temui di ASF sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu." Kyuhyun menambahi.

"Yang dulu berambut pendek dan menggunakan tongkat?"

"Benar sekali," sambut Agnes.

Gadis yang tadi duduk di sebelah Leeteuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju Agnes, "Annyeohaseong Agnes-ssi, naneun Kang Sora imnida."

Leeteuk tersenyum dengan bangga lalu meraih tangan Sora untuk menggenggammnya, "Perkenalkan dia istriku Agnes-ssi."

"Dia sangat cantik sekali." Agnes tersenyum kepada Sora.

"Gamsahamnida, kau juga sangat cantik Agnes-ssi. Apa kau kelahiran tahun 89?" tanya Sora ingin tahu.

Agnes tertawa, "Tentu saja bukan, aku seumur dengan Wone_e_ tahun 86."

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat lebih muda dari umurmu oennie." Sora tertawa.

"Benarkah? Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan seperti itu padaku."

"Kau terkadang terlalu rendah hati Neszz." Siwon tersenyum.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" teriak Eunhyuk, "Apa kalian disini datang untuk saling pamer istri haa?"

Leeteuk tertawa lalu merangkul Sora, "Bilang saja kau iri Hyukie. Untung saja Donghae tidak membawa Eun Seo-shi datang kemari."

Siwon melirik kesekitarnya mencari Donghae yang tiba-tiba tidak terlihat batang hidungnya karena sewaktu pertama kali masuk Donghae masih duduk manis di sofa, "Mana Donghae?"

"Keluar mungkin?" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan Donghae dengan wajah berseri-serinya sebelum berubah kelam ketika melihat TeukSo dan WoNez couple.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Dari luar," jawab Donghae polos. Semua orang juga tahu kalau dia dari luar.

Sementara perhatian member yang lain tertuju pada Agnes yang tengah tersenyum tiba-tiba di datangi Yesung.

"Annyeonghaseong Agnes-ssi, naneun Yesung imnida," katanya ramah dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Annyeong Yesung-ssi." Agnes menyambutnya dengan senyum.

Tangan kanan Yesung terulur menyentuh bibir Agnes yang dari tadi membuatnya penasaran. Agnes tiba-tiba terkaget saat tiba-tiba tangan Yesung menyentuh bibirnya. Sebenarnya bukan kebiasaan Yesung untuk menyentuh bibir orang yang tidak dikenalnya secara dekat apalagi kalau dia seorang yeojah. Tentunya dia tidak ingin merusak citra baik Super Junior dengan kebiasaannya ini. Tetapi rasa penasarannya untuk menyentuh bibir Agnes yang penuh menyingkirkan semuanya. Namun tidak sampai beberapa detik tangan Yesung menyentuh bibir Agnes, tangan Siwon dengan cekatannya menepuk tangan Yesung dari wajah Agnes lalu menarik Agnes kebelakangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung mengelus tangannya yang di pukul pelan oleh Siwon.

"Hyung kau masih bertanya apa?" kata Siwon tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Yesung masih bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sungie itu artinya Siwon tidak ingin kau pegang-pegang bibir Agnes-ssi. Jangankan bibir, kami kemarin yang ingin berjabat tangan saja tidak di perbolehkannya," jawab Leeteuk menjelaskan.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku kan hanya ingin menyentuh bibir Agnes-ssi karena sepertinya sangat seksi seperti Siwon," kata Yesung dengan wajah polosnya.

Siwon tetap protektif, "Tetap saja hyung, kau boleh menyentuh bibirku tapi jangan Neszz."

"Siapa Nesz_z_?" timpal Eunhyuk.

"Panggilanku untuk Agnes," jawab Siwon dengan berbangga hati.

Semua member SuJu berseru membentuk huruf 'o' di bibir mereka, "Lalu Agnes-ssi apa panggilanmu untuk Siwon?"

"Wone_e_," jawab Agnes dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan senang, "Ternyata memang benar hyung, perkembangamu dan Sora-ssi yang terlalu lambat. Baru dua hari saja mereka telah satu sama lain telah memanggil dengan nama panggilan."

Leeteuk menepuk pelan kepala kuning Eunhyuk, "Yaa, apa maksudmu Hyuk Jae? Kau cari mati ya?"

Sora menepuk pelan bahu Leeteuk, "Bukankah tidak seharusnya kau begitu kasar pada magnaemu oppa?"

Leeteuk selalu terdiam tersipu saat Sora memanggilnya oppa.

"Terima kasih Ooh Hyungsanim kamu memang pengertian." Eunhyuk maju hendak memeluk Sora sebelum wajahnya mencium tangan Leeteuk.

"Jangan pernah berharap," kata Leeteuk dengan nada seram. Selanjutnya suasana diramaikan oleh pertengkaran antara leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang mulai membahas dari hal kecil sampai hal besar yang sebentulnya tidak perlu untuk di balas lebih lanjut karena jujur saja itu hanya akan mempermalukan keduanya.

"Chogiyo," ujar seorang yeojah dengan suara lembut ketika membuka pintu ruangan.

Donghae langsung tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Yeojah cantik bekulit putih dan tinggi. Dia langsung berlari menuju yeojah tersebut kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yaa, apa-apaan ini? Apa kalian semua sengaja janjian untuk membawa istri masing-masing?" teriak Eunhyuk menunjuk-nunjuk pasangan yang ada.

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau Sora-ah juga ada disini. Donghae tadi menelponku kalau aku tidak ada jadwal dia ingin aku datang ke mini konsernya," jawab yeojah itu lembut.

"Hyung apa kau sengaja menelpon Eun Seo-shi untuk datang kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum polos sambil menggenggam tangan Eun Seo, "Memang. Kalau Seonim tidak ada jadwal bukankah lebih baik dia menemaniku."

"Bilang saja kau tidak ingin kalah dengan Leeteuk-hyung dan Simba," sahut Sungmin.

"Itu salah satunya. Ne mari kuperkenalkan kau dengan istri baru Siwon," kata Donghae yang mengundang _death glare_ dari Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu istri baru Donghae? Nesz_z_ memang yang pertama," kata Siwon tak terima.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa," ujar Donghae dengan wajah polosnya. Eun Seo tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan suaminya yang menurutnya begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Annyeohaseong, naneun Soo Eun Seo ibnida," kata Eun Seo lembut dengan menundukan punggungnya di hadapan Agnes.

"Annyeong Eun Seo-ssi, naneun Agnes Monica ibnida," jawab Agnes dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ne Agnes Monica dari Indonesia? Chinca?" tanya Eun Seo.

"Ne, aku dari Indonesia."

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengamu. Adikku penggemar beratmu karenamu dia ingin datang ke Indonesia nanti. Boleh nanti aku minta tanda tanganmu untuknya."

Agnes tertawa, "Tentu saja. Sungguh menyenangkan memiliki penggemar juga di Seoul mengingat persaingan musik di Korea sangatlah ketat."

Eun Seo ikut tertawa, "Ne kau jangan terlalu merendahkan diri karena memang Agnes-ssi terkenal. Apa Agnes-ssi akan mengadakan konser juga disini?"

"Tidak untuk beberapa waktu dekat ini. Selama beberapa bulan kedepan aku lebih fokus dengan syuting drama dan WGM. Mungkin nanti aku akan membuat konser di Korea bersama dancerku."

"Chinca. Adikku pasti akan senang mendengar berita ini."

"Agnes-unnie sudah berapa lama syuting dramanya dimulai?" tanya Sora yang ikut bergabung.

"Baru dimulai tadi pagi."

"Siapa lawan mainmu Agnes-ssi?" tanya Dong Hae. Sedangkan wajah Siwon tertekuk ketika mendengar siapa lawan main Agnes.

"Kim Hyun Joong-ssi. Karena kami berdua sangat sibuk jadinya belum diadakan premier pemutaran drama yang akan kami bintangi."

"Ne, pantas saja syuting drama Hyun Joong-ssi selanjutnya terkesan di rahasiakan."

Leeteuk menarik Sora berdiri di sampingnya, "Dengan begini Super Junior couple berkumpul untuk pertama kali di We Got Married."

"Ne benar hyung," jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk berdiri untuk protes, "Yaa apa-apaan kalian? Karena telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing bukan berarti kalian memboikot acara ini seorang diri. Aku juga mau muncul."

"Makanya Hyukie jangan mempermainkan perasaan Lee Sena-nuna dulu. Kalau tidak mungkin saja kau yang berdiri disini dengannya bersama Donghae dan Eun Seo-ssi," jawab Leeteuk cepat.

"Leeteuk-hyung benar hyung," timpal Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya langsung tertunduk dan duduk dengan manis. Membuat member yang lain tertawa melihatnya.

"Baiklah sebagai couple yang lebih senior, kami akan memperkenalkan diri lebih dahulu." Leeteuk dan Sora saling berangkulan dengan senyum lebar. "Kami.."

"TeukSo couple. Leeteuk dan Kang Sora," tambah Sora.

"We are dimple couple. Dan.." Leeteuk menunjuk Donghae dan Eun Seo. "Mereka HaeSeo couple. _They are _Tooki_ couple_. Lalu pasangan baru minggu ini, apa nama panggilan kalian?"

"WoNez couple hyung," jawab Siwon.

"Ne WoNez couple. _They are_..."

"_Sexy lips couple_," timpal Yesung.

"Ne _Sexy lips couple_." Jeda sesaat membuat Leeteuk kembali mengulang memorinya. "Yaa Yesung apa-apaan nama itu! _Sexy Lips couple_ tidak relatif."

"Aku rasa itu nama yang bagus hyung. Mereka berdua memiliki bibir yang bagus versiku," jawab Yesung.

"Yang benar saja hyung. Aku tidak mau mendapat gelar _sexy lips couple_," kata Siwon menyampaikan keberatannya.

Leeteuk menatap Siwon dan Agnes bergantian, "Jadi apa nickname couple kalian?"

"_World couple_" "_Asia couple_" sahut Siwon dan Agnes bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang sejenak.

"Kenapa _World couple_ Wone_e_?" tanya Agnes.

"Karena walau kita berbeda bahasa tetapi kita bisa saling berbicara dengan bahasa dunia. Bahasa Inggris tepatnya," jawab Siwon dengan nada bangga. Memang dalam percakapan yang mereka lakukan tidak melulu Agnes berbicara dalam bahasa Korea karena Agnes lebih lancar berbicara saat menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih Asia couple Nesz_z_?" gantian Siwon yang bertanya.

"Bukankah walah berbeda negara kita masih dalam satu rumpun Asia. Tidak ada salahnya menggunakan nama benua yang mempertemukan kita," jawab Agnes jelas.

"Ne jadi kalian memilih nickname apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku memilih _Asia couple_ seperti yang dibilang Agnes-ssi," kata Donghae menaikan tangannya.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Agnes-ssi," sahut yang lainnya.

Leeteuk menatap Siwon dengan pandangan lucu, "Ne Siwon untuk kali ini kau menemukan lawan yang sepadan untuk beradu argumen. Karena Agnes-ssi tipe yeojah yang pintar dalam mengendalikan keadaan."

Siwon tertawa lalu menarik tangan Agnes untuk menggenggamnya, "Ne kau benar hyung. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan Nesz_z_."

Saat mereka berpandangan sesaat Agnes tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Jadi dengan ini WoNez couple resmi sebagai Asia couple." Leeteuk bertepuk tangan sebagai peresmian nama pasangan di Super Junior.

"Chogiyo, Super Junior harap segera bersiap-siap," kata crew konser ketika membuka pintu ruangan mereka.

"Ne, kami akan segera bersiap," jawab Leeteuk selaku leader, "Ah, seongsanim bolehkah aku minta satu hal?"

"Ne ada apa Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya crew tersebut.

"Aku juga ada beberapa keperluan," sambut Siwon.

"Ne katakan saja Leeteuk-ssi dan Siwon-ssi."

Leeteuk maju menghadap crew tersebut, "Begini aku ingin seongsanim menyediakan tiga kursi terdepan untuk Sora, Eun Seo-ssi dan Agnes-ssi."

"Tentu saja itu bisa. Lalu Siwon-ssi ada keperluan apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara di luar saja?" Siwon menarik crew tersebut keluar ruangan, "Nesz_z _aku tinggal sebentar, hyung tolong jauhkan Agnes-ssi dari Yesung."

"Yaa, Simba kau pikir aku virus apa?" teriak Yesung walau percuma karena Siwon telah keburu keluar.

.

.

.

Siwon menarik crew tersebut menuju panggung yang akan mereka gunakan, "Begini Seongsanim, karena saya baru saja menikah aku ingin mengenalkan istriku pada Elf yang hadir hari ini."

"Chinca? Chukae Siwon-ssi, lalu apa yang ingin kau siapkan?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Begini sesaat sebelum konser kami benar-benar berakhir, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Agnes-ssi. Saat aku menghampiri Agnes-ssi yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton aku ingin semua lampu menyorot kearah kami berdua dan lampu penerang yang ada diredupkan. Agar semua perhatian hanya tertuju pada kami."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne, kalau bisa saat aku memberikan sesuatu untuk Agnes-ssi aku ingin latar lagunya tetap terdengar mengalun lembut."

"Baiklah kalau itu kami masih bisa melakukannya."

"Gamsahamnida Seongsanim. Aku benar-benar terbantu. Nanti akan aku belikan _pizza_ sebagai gantinya." Siwon menjabat tangan crew panggung yang ada untuk meminta tanda tangannya.

"Gomawo Siwon-ssi."

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat yang lain diwaktu yang sama. Agnes tengah asyik ngobrol dengan Eun Seo, Sora, dan member SuJu yang lainnya.

"Ne, Agnes-ssi aku dari kemarin ingin menanyakan satu hal," kata Sungmin.

"Apa itu Sungmin-shi?"

"Sewaktu kami konser di Indonesia dulu, aku baru ingat kalau saat Siwon ingin menyampaikan kata sambutan semua penonton yang ada disana dengan kompaknya menyerukan namamu. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Agnes tertawa karena lagi-lagi mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama, "Belum beberapa berselang sebelum SuJu akan mengadakan konser di Indonesia tersebar gosip kalau aku sedang mempunyai _something relationship_ dengan Wone_e_."

"Chinca?"

"Nee, apa kalian tidak bersiap-siap?"

"Sebaiknya yang lain bersiap-siap untuk _rehearsal_ konser," suruh Leeteuk.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu hyung?" tanya Shin Dong.

Leeteuk tersenyum polos, "Aku masih ada urusan dengan Sora-nim jadi kalian duluan saja."

Kontan saja mengundang sorakan dari yang lain. "Ne hyung kalau kau masih disini dengan Sora-ssi maka aku juga akan tetap disini bersama Seonim."

"Pergilah latihan oppa," pinta Sora.

"Baiklah kalau Sora-nim berkata seperti itu. Donghae kau latihan."

"Ne hyung, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Seonim. Berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi," pinta Dong Hae. Selain lemah dengan _puppy eyes_ milik Sora, Leeteuk juga harus waspada dengan _puppy eyes_ milik Dong Hae karena dia bisa begitu mudah dikalahkan ketika Donghae menatapnya seperti _puppy_ yang minta makan. Bisa dikatakan Donghae merupakan junior favoritnya dan juga adik kecilnya yang cengeng.

"Haenim sebaiknya kau pergi saja sekarang. Tidak enak dengan member lainnya," kata Eun Seo lembut.

Dong Hae menunduk lesu, "Tapi kita baru bertemu sebentar saja."

"Bukankah nanti aku akan menonton konsermu setelahnya kita masih punya banyak waktu," bujuk Eun Seo.

"Chinca?"

"Ne jadi pergilah latihan."

Donghae berdiri, "Baiklah Seonim. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Eun Seo melambaikan tangan pada Donghae yang terlihat tidak rela terlalu cepat bertemu. Padahal telah lebih dari dua minggu mereka tidak pernah bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Eun Seo dengan syuting dramanya dan Donghae dengan jadwal menyanyi dan latihannya dalam Super Junior. Belum lagi dia harus pulang-pergi ke Taiwan untuk SuJu-M.

"Ne ini pertama kalinya istri Super Junior berkumpul."

"Tepatnya karena memang Agnes-unnie baru saja bertemu dengan Siwon-ssi kemarin ne?"

"Ne ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti acara reality show di Korea. Rasanya aku harus benar-benar mempersiapkan diri ketika tahu kalau calon suamiku Wonee."

Sora mengangguk, "Aku setuju denganmu unnie. Terkadang jadwal SuJu sangat ketat hingga terkadang bertemu sebentar saja tidak bisa."

Eun Seo tertawa, "Terkadang saat bersama Haenim aku tidak merasa bersama dengan seorang hallyu star. Saat bersama dia hanya seorang Donghae yang begitu lucu dan menyenangkan."

"Ya ya benar sekali. Terkadang saat bersama oppa dia sama sekali tidak terlihat leader SuJu."

Agnes tertawa, "Sepertinya seru kalau kapan-kapan kita berkunjung ke SuJu dorm. Melihat bagaimana tempat mereka selama ini menjalani pelatihan dan kegiatannya sehari-hari."

Sora menepuk tangannya, "Ahh.. kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Kadang-kadang aku juga penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan kalau tidak sibuk latihan atau lainnya."

"Aku memang sempat terpikir tetapi karena di dorm yang banyak namjah aku jadi berpikir ulang kalau mau kesana. Kalau bersama-sama tentunya tidak akan terlalu canggung," kata Eun Seo dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu ketika jadwal kita semua kosong saat bersamaan kita kesana bersama, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Eun Seo dan Agnes bersamaan.

"Ne apakah di hotel ini terdapat pusat perbelanjaan?" tanya Agnes.

"Kalau tidak salah ada di lantai 7 sampai 11 Agnes-ssi. Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanya Eun Seo.

Agnes mengangguk, "Ne aku ingin membeli suatu untuk Wonee. Tidak enak rasanya datang ke konsernya pertama kali tetapi tidak membawakan apa-apa."

"Agnes-unnie ingin membelikan makanan atau minuman?"

"Sepertinya, aku masih bingung."

"Aku sempat mampir di mini market untuk membelikan yang lain minuman," kata Sora.

"Kalau makanan aku membawakannya untuk member SuJu yang lainnya," jawab Eun Seo, "Agnes-ssi cukup membelikan sesuatu untuk Siwon-ssi saja. Apa perlu kami temani?"

Agnes menggeleng, "Gomawo, tapi tidak apa aku sendiri saja yang membelinya. Kalian tunggu saja disini siapa tahu Wone_e_ akan datang."

"Bukankah Siwon-ssi tengah latihan?"

"Ne karena duluan pergi kurasa dia akan kembali lagi. Tolong bilang padanya jangan mencariku dan pergilah latihan dengan member yang lain." Agnes berdiri membawa tas tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

Siwon tengah berdiri diatas panggung untuk rehearsal lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya untuk Agnes. Jujur saja Siwon tidak terlalu percaya diri ketika harus bernyanyi seorang diri. Ada rasa tidak percaya diri kalau suaranya tidak cukup bagus kalau dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun atau Yesung yang notebene memang lead vocal Super Junior. Apalagi lagu ini dinyanyikan didepan Agnes yang notabenenya juga juara ASF tiga kali berturut-turut belum lagi sederet penghargaan yang pernah diterimanya.

Setelah berlatih seorang diri dari menyanyi sampai berjalan menuju tempat duduk Agnes yang telah disediakan. Siwon turun dari panggung untuk minum dan berniat untuk kembali menuju ruang istirahat. Baru saja Siwon menuju koridor ruangan dia melihat member SuJu yang lain berjalan kearahnya.

"Simba kita akan segera latihan. Pergilah ke panggung," kata Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung aku bahkan baru saja selesai latihan tadi. Paling tidak izinkan aku bertemu Nesz_z_ sebentar saja. Ya?" pinta Siwon.

Leeteuk berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah. Tapi hanya 5 menit latihan bersama harus segera dilakukan."

"Siap hyung." Siwon berjalan cepat menuju ruang istirahat. Sebenarnya ingin sekali dia berlari menuju ruangan tetapi _manner_ yang diajarkan keluarga Choi agar jangan berlari di koridor.

Ketika sampai di ruang tunggu mereka sebelumnya dengan cepat Siwon membuka pintu ruangan. Tetapi bukannya mendapati Agnes yang tengah duduk di ruangan tersebut dia hanya menemukan Sora dan Eun Seo yang tampak tengah mengobrol.

"Ah Siwon-ssi, kau benar-benar datang seperti yang dikatakan Agnes-unnie," kata Sora yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum membalasnya, "Dimana Nesz_z_?"

"Dia keluar sebentar ke _shoping centre_ yang ada di hotel ini," jawab Eun Seo.

"Chinca? Lalu kapan dia akan kembali?"

"Kami juga kurang tahu karena dia tidak ingin kami ikut pergi menemaninya. Dia juga berpesan agar Siwon-ssi tidak perlu mencarinya dan bersiap-siap untuk konser ini."

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, "Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Bagaimana kalau Nesz_z_ hilang atau tersesat?"

Eun Seo dan Sora tertawa, "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin Siwon-ssi. Selain Agnes-ssi pergi bersama kru kamera dia juga tipe yeojah yang smart untuk tersesat di Seoul walau baru datang kesini."

"Itu benar Siwon-ssi, Agnes-unnie tentunya akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau cepatlah pergi datang sebelum oppa malah datang menjemputmu kesini sekalian mengambil kesempatan."

"Ne mungkin saja dia akan bersama Haenim untuk alasan menjemputmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Nesz_z_ untuk tidak berkeliaran seorang diri tanpa sepengetahuanku setidaknya," kata Siwon kemudian.

"Arasou, akan kami sampaikan," jawab Eun Seo ketika hendak Siwon meninggalkan ruangan.

Siwon berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk sampai ditengah jalan dia bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae. Dengan cepat dia merangkul keduanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih telah menjemputku. Cepat kita kembali latihan," kata Siwon.

"Yaa kenapa kita tidak bertemu saja di ruang tunggu Simba? Aku juga bisa bertemu Sora walau hanya sebentar," rengek Leeteuk yang berusaha lepas dari rangkulan Siwon.

"Benar sekali. Kami kemari bukan hanya untuk menjemputmu Wone_e_," kata Donghae yang mengundang death glare dari Siwon.

"Yaa Donghae yang boleh memanggilku Wone_e_ hanya Nesz_z_. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bertemu dengan Sora-ssi dan Eun Seo-ssi sementara aku sendiri tidak bertemu dengan Nesz_z_."

"Chinca? Memang kemana Agnes-ssi?"

"Dia sedang pergi membeli sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Cepatlah, bukankah kita harus _rehearsal_ dulu hyung?"

"Ne ne.."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

A/N: Chap 4 update.. ternyata lebih panjang dari perkiraanku jadinya episode yang ini kubagi jadi 2. Mianhae kalau updatenya kelamaan maklum kemarin udah penghujung bulan jadinya belum sempat isi pulsa juga Mian karena nggak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. ^^ Hope You Like This Chap!

Ah ya ada salah satu guest yang bilang beberapa hal yang perlu di koreksi dalam fanfic saya. Disini saya mencoba memberikan jawabannya. Memang yang pertama kali ikutan WGM di SuJu adalah Kang In. Itu kalau tidak salah di WGM season 1 sedangkan disini saya mengambil latar WGM season 3 dimana Kang In saat ini masih Wamil. Karena setiap WGM pasti akan memiliki episode terakhir dan pastinya berakhir jadinya pasangan Kang In juga nggak ikut berpatisipasi lagi karena mereka memang sudah berakhir sebegai pasangan. Selain itu Leeteuk yang saya sangkutan seperti "Sebenarnya cuma Leeteuk-hyung tetapi saat salah satu event blind date yang diminta oleh Fighting Junior, kau tau siapa saja Fighting Junior?". Karena dari sinilah saya buat AU karena merupakan titik temu antara Donghae dan Eunseo sebab belum pasti Donghae dan Eunseo belum resmi jadi pasangan dalam WGM. Saya tarik ke dalam fanfic karena saya suka sama pasangan ini. Lalu masalah Kyuhyun yang ikutan WGM China itu di luar jangkauan karena Kyuhyun tidak di tarik sebagai pasangan resmi di WGM dengan partner blind datenya di Korea. Dan WGM Kyuhyun memang lebih seperti date daripada pasangan menikah. Sekian yang saya tahu. Semoga kamu mengerti karena sebelumnya saya udah check sebelum menulis dialog. ^^

Ah mian jadi kebanyakan ngomong.

Mind to Review again?


End file.
